The rise of the Nidaime Juubi
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "All has a beginnings young one, and we all have a destiny. That destiny is shaped around what we shall do in this life." The old priest said to Naruto, he laid on his bed. he was ill, the redhead looked at the man. Who gave him a smile, "and in the end young one. You choose your path." Uzumaki Naruto orphaned, must survive, only there is more to fear in the shadows than light.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**(remake)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one: All things have a beginning<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>男性を収集し、女神は語った。私は彼らに私の体を与えなければならないので、彼らは時の試練に耐えることができる。<strong>

**私は彼らに私の目を与えることができるように、獣を収集します。ので、彼らは私のビューを介して教えることができます。**

**彼らに私の魂を与え、悪魔を収集ので、彼らは男性の場合があります。善と悪のささやく。**

**、子どもたちを集め、私の甘いメロディーを聞く。あなたが学ぶことができるように、その一日。あなたが収集する必要がありますどのような。**

**「すべての一つになったよう。すべてを収集し、すべてを収集し、そしてものが全てです。 」**

**- ****かぐや月の女神**

**Dansei o shūshū shi, megami wa katatta. Watashi wa karera ni watashi no karada o ataenakereba naranainode, karera wa toki no shiren ni taeru koto ga dekiru. Watashi wa karera ni watashi no me o ataeru koto ga dekiru yō ni,-jū o shūshū , karera wa watashi no byū o kaishite oshieru koto ga dekimasu. Karera ni watashi no tamashī o atae, akuma o shūshūnode, karera wa dansei no baai ga arimasu. Yoitowarui no sasayaku. , Kodomo-tachi o atsume, watashi no amai merodī o kiku. Anata ga manabu koto ga dekiru yō ni, sono tsuitachi. Anata ga shūshū suru hitsuyō ga arimasu dono yō na. `Subete no hitotsu ni natta yō. Subete o shūshū shi, subete o shūshū shi, soshite mono ga subetedesu. ' - Kagu ya tsuki no megami**

_Gather men, said the goddess. I shall give them my body, so they may withstand the test of time. _

_Gather the beasts, so that I may give them my eyes. so they can teach through my view. _

_Gather the demons, give them my soul, so they may be among men. Whispering of good and evil. _

_Gather children, hear my sweet melody. So that you may learn, that one day. What you should gather. _

_"Gather all, gather all. As all become one, and one is all." _

_- Kaguya the moon goddess_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uzugakure, near the shores of the Sun Continent. One hundred years ago.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A mass of redheads were inside of a ritual. Center around a very similar, yet beautiful redhead woman. She stood tall, taller than many of the women among her kin. Besides her in a flowing white kimono was a brown haired man.<p>

A shamanic priest, the obvious leader of the said clan motioned for silence. The chanting ceased, and he raised his arms into the air. "Gather ye all, who have come'th this day of days. Where he who bares natures' crown sits with she who bares the spirit of Inari. Together, so they shall be, threaded in time, with the hair of red wool. For we the Uzumaki, are proud to accept Hashirama Senju. Among our number!"

"For we are one, and one with the world. So shall he with natures' love become one with our love. The way of ninshuu be with them." The hundreds of redheads chanted, the woman looked towards the man. She was blushing slightly, it was after all their wedding day.

The priest blue powder over them, it was mixed in a array of ten colors. Very related to their elements, and as well the uniting of them all. Which gives life. This is the way of Uzumaki.

Brown powder, for the earth. Which governs the worlds trees, baring the fruits of life needed for survival.

Purple for spirits, that they govern those became before, and those who are now among the world. Giving influence to the future.

Blue, for the waters that govern the fish. With it, governing life's energy. Without it, earth would never bare trees.

Orange, the sacred lava. Which gives rise to new lands, for the water to breath life, and the earth to grow upon. So that the spirits may travel there.

Lavender, so the world may feel at ease, among mountains of doubt. Without peace, there is only chaos.

Yellow, so the land may spread seeds under warm suns, and be warmth inside the coldest of nights.

Green, for the life energies that the water contains, and her abundance of love. She makes the water breath life into the new land the lava creates.

Red, for the fire that must come to wash away the old, and give rise to the new. Make earth turn to ash, so water may nurse her love back to health.

Black, for creation, for without darkness there is no creation.

White, primal souls, that govern the spirits. Without them, no object from darkness is to bare even the slightest tinge of life.

These were correlated elements, much like love. One needs the other, and this was the bonding that forefathers of Uzumaki were taught. This bondage was ninshuu, so that others may come to respect each other, and come to help others with their faults. Not scorn them for the matter.

The powder spread around the couple, forming a wall of multi-colored light. The priest then motioned for the couple to rise. "You may now go as not Hashirama Senju, nor Mito Uzumaki. You may go as one, forever bonded in spirit. Forever bonded in love, and forever with each other. Even unto death, do you never part, may you love be as strong as the teachings of ninshuu."

"For we are one with ninshuu, we are those are united. Love forever bonded, like birds in the sky above. We are forever, we go now as not separate, but as whole. We welcome Hashirama Senju, among our fold. May the Gods be praised." The crowd chanted, and got up.

The young couple kissed each other, and descended down a flight of stairs. There friends stood to the side, and Hashiramas' best man stood at the end. He held out his hand, "Happy nuptials my dear friend."

The best man was none other a clan leader, much like Mitos' father. His name was Madara Uchiha, lord of the all seeing eyes of the Sun. He bowed in respect to the beautiful bride, and under his 'overlord' Hashirama.

His long black hair waved within the wind, much like the young couples. Behind them stood Four elites. Among their kind, the strongest of all. The shadows of water, fire, earth, lightning. With Hashirama being the shadow of fire.

"Hello Madara, so nice to see you able to come to my wedding. Tell me, what do you think of this gathering of joy?" The Uchihian lord looked at the mass amount of redheads, who were now talking among themselves. Dispersing to enjoy the festivities.

Behind Madara was his brother Izuna, who looked at Tobirama with scorn. Though, they chose to keep their tongues silenced for today. For Hashirama had been wedded off no more than a few moments ago. They wouldn't want to tarnish such a loving occasion, with such violent words.

He smiled, while extending his hand out. "It makes me hard to believe that just a decade ago, we were all at war." Hashirama took his hand, and shook it.

"Yes, and with the end of the clan wars. Peace shall come to the lands, with the help of our Uzumaki friends here inside the Moon Country. We will achieve total peace." The Kage praised his wife's clan. She blushed, while nodding at the same time.

Madara was fond of this peacetime, having never had the irking to kill was such relief to this war bird. "I agree, may our lives give way to new dawns of peace. To Hashirama!" He raised his hand.

The Uchiha party with Madara, roared in agreement, before going back to their enjoyment. Madara looked towards Hashirama, and motioned for him to follow. The lord of the Senju nodded, and kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll return within a moment my dear." She nodded, and watched as he walked away with Madara.

They came to an overlook of the island, and looked upon the continent in front of them. The Moon country was truly a special island. To have such a view of the Great Ocean, and the Sun Lands in front of it.

Madara looked at Hashirama. "Forgive me, I must discuss this with utmost concern. I have come here on business as well as your pleasure. A messenger hawk came to me, he bared a message from The Sage of the Fire Temple. The man has seen the future, and it has to with the Resurrection of the Primordial God. The Juubi."

The Kage eyes widen slightly, but narrowed at the sunset. "We'll be ready Madara, my friend, we stand united as one. For if we do, there will be hope to stave off such a threat." The Uchihian lord nodded, but in his mind he had doubts.

"They say the child who shall become the next Juubi will be bare natures' love, with skin blessed by the Sun Goddess herself. With will attested to the like Susanoo. I ask to simply begin a hunt of such children, as to see who will become the Juubi. So we may delay." Hashirama looked at his friend stunned.

"You're surely not suggesting a cleansing, by the Gods Madara, you know firsthand on how cruel one must be for such a undertaking!" Hashirama gasped in horror of his friends' suggestion. The other lord just shook his head.

He then sighed in contemplation. "I'm sorry, it is just that with the quick changes to peacetime. I am not accustomed to sitting back, and letting things flow. I say its been one of your better qualities Hashirama." The Lord of Fire nodded, and looked towards the sunset.

"I forgive you my friend, but let us not dully about here. I have a beautiful wife to go to now. You have to find one, and by the way I'm sure you'll soon shall find the one to anchor upon this world." The Uchiha nodded, and walked back with Hashirama.

Little did they know, the future was already at work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hundred years later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Konoha, a very proud village. One of the five elemental nations, and the most powerful was burning like red iron. The source was a giant nine tailed fox. The Kyuubi no kitsune had returned. His roar flattened down a city block of houses.<p>

Killing untold amounts of people in its wake. On top of its head was a masked man, he had a mask with strange seal markings across it. Many ninja were scattering to contain the threat, among them was older man. He wore samurai like armor, and had a long bo staff behind his back.

"What is the word of Minato, and his wife Kushina?!" He questioned an Anbu captain, who was busy evacuating civilians. The beast roared out once more, and the elder saw many homes flatten. Many dead littered the streets.

The captain was frightened at the monstrosity in front of him, he finally answered his elder. "I do not know, my team and I had just came back from a mission mi lord. I'm unaware of what is happening to Hokage at this time, I surely hope he got clear enough for reinforcements to aid him!"

The elder nodded, and saw several companies of soldiers moving towards the large fox. "Hold yourself men, stay with me!" The elder called out, the men stopped. They stood at attention. Among them was several large men, and several blondes. The each howled a call awareness.

"Yes Lord Third, what is your orders?!" The shouted in question, The elder now identified as the Third Hokage stood in front of them. He was the only thing with these men and women, standing between the beast and the civilians populous.

The old man stroked his one graying tinge of chin hair. "Listen up, any Akamichi clan members among the group need to charge head long, buy This Anbu captain and the rest of company some time to get reinforcement. I'll head with a small group of select soldiers. The chances of survival are slim at best. This is a voluntary manner!" No sooner than he ordered, several men and women stood up.

Four Akamichi clan members, two Anbu captains with red eyes, and company of Jonin. The Kage nodded, and turned towards the demon. Which was making its way towards them. "Lets move, he saw one of the younger genin among the group. Stopping the child."

"No Iruka, you may not go with us. You are but a child. If we are to fall, your generation must carry the will of fire. Now go child!" The child refused, but was force to watch as his parents charged towards the demon. He was grabbed by an the Anbu captain evacuating the civilians.

He shouted for his parents, the old man turned away. Charging with his troops down the mountain. Only to see a wall of debris heading for them. He quickly stopped his squads, and they each slammed their hands into the ground.

"**Earth style: Mud wall!" **The elder/troops roared out. Creating a wall that barely contained the blast of debris. When it stopped the elder looked towards the captains. Nodding, they dashed over the wall.

They all roared out as they jumped, many of them blow balls of fire from their mouths. Trying, desperately to get the beast to attack them. They had called the devil to dance with them. The first fireballs went unnoticed, the others on the other hand made the beast turned to them.

The nine tails swept the land in front of its view with its tails. Many of the company died as its iron like fur cut into them, gore littered the ground where Irukas' parents had been. "You sack of shit!" One ninja called out, using all the chakra he could muster.

Lightning crackled around his body, and suicide charged the nine tails. Causing a massive burn on the beast, but ending his life as well. The Third Hokage watched this, and turned away. Well aware that a ninja's duty may call for some acts such as these.

However, it didn't mean that he took it lightly. The former Kage was shaking with such volatile rage. It eventually cracked, the old man roared out. His bo staff extended out, growing in with and length.

He jumped into the air, and flipped forwards. Bringing the staff above his head, the the nine tails roared out. Blocking the blow that would've been devastating with all nine tails. The ground shook under the beast. Indicating the man had put a tremendous amount of power inside the blow.

The ninja around were shocked to see the nine tails merely shake off the blow, and pushed their former leader into the air. It started to gather chakra into a large ball around its mouth. It's target was the Kage.

The Third closed his eyes, he knew he could do nothing more against this beast. The last visages of strength used in the attack. He watched as the nine tails stopped, its eyes slightly changing.

Widening it at first, but stopping none the less. The beast stood frozen for just a moment, perplexed the Kage managed to land on the ground. His chakra exhaustion was apparent, and the medical ninja came to his side.

The skirmishes with the Beast earlier, before getting to the mountain had took their toll. The beast jerked slightly in movement, before shaking its head. It then roared out as loud as possible, and The Third swore he saw something akin chains break off the beast.

"_Those chains...they're Kushinas', but that doesn't make sense. If the nine tails is free, she would be dead...unless." _He brushed the medical ninja off of him, and looked them dead in the eye.

"Don't worry about me, save Kushina, she's trying to pin the nine tails down!" The medical corps hesitated, but did as told. If the seal was truly broken, and she was still fighting. She wasn't very long for this world.

However, before anyone could say anything to oppose the obvious suicide mission. A giant frog dropped from the sky. On top of his head was a blonde haired man, besides him was three people. The Lord Third watched as a right light gathered around the nine tails, and soon it flashed. With it, the massive attack it was beginning to prepare.

The Third heard the crowd ninja celebrating the arrival of the current Hokage. He then saw a massive explosion erupt off in the distance. "No time...lets move!" He yelled out, and soon with the aid of the medical personal. He dashed along with them.

He needed to get to Minato, hoping that he was able to hold his own for a moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forest of dead trees, formally known as the eastern Konoha forest.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Minato watched as his three body guards were systematically cut down, the source was chains. They were coming from a man in a mask. One he had been fighting ever since the invasion of the nine tails started.<p>

He had a white blood like substance all over him, and he was holding the mans' arm. "Why are you here!?" He ordered an answer, the man simply chuckled at him, before disappearing. The golden hair ninja turned to see his wife cradling their son.

He was whining to the top of his lungs. "Minato...I'm not long for this world...please help our baby. He's badly injured, please...don't worry about me..." Kushina breathed out heavily, the man had stabbed their child in the chest earlier.

Making her fly into a rage, which caused the release of the Kyuubi. With it, her human transformation. The only reason why their baby was still alive, albeit barely. Was because of his heritage.

His mother, like her grandmother was a demon. She had their child curled in her crimson tails. Minato held his wife, and he knew that helping his child meant the ending of his wife. So with one final kiss, he sought to send this demon lord somewhere it could be useful.

Inside their child.

A few minutes later, after brilliant flash of golden crimson light. The deed was done, Minato was dead. Laying by his son, but no one knew this. The baby was wailing to the top of its lungs. It's body was placed on a cold altar.

With it, dark scarlet hair, met crimson blood. The baby was covered in it, the blood of its parents. It had a scar over where its chest was. From the man, but it was healed. Thanks to his fathers' last dying wish.

He wanted him to live on, and it would seem if no one arrived soon. The child wouldn't, if no one arrived in time. The babes wailing was met with an answer, in the form of a young chunin running up to him.

She had dark black hair, and scarlet eyes. She took off her vest, and shirt. Making a makeshift blanket for the little one. Besides her was a shocking seen. Minato her Hokage, was in the arms of demon. He was gone, so was the demon.

However, the question being where was the nine tails. She recoiled when a burning sensation crept on her arm from the child she was holding. She moved the cover, and was shocked to see the Death Reaper Seal. Fresh, and glowing hot from the sealing.

She looked at the altar, and soon put two and two together. The woman felt another strong chakra force land behind her, and turned to see the third. The man looked at the baby in her hands, and almost wailed out when he saw the bodies of Kushina and Minato.

However, he took the baby from the girls arms. Noting the scarlet hair, but he chose not say anything. He looked at her, and before the rest of company arrived. He looked her dead in the eye, "you will not say a word of this. This is the child of those two laying. Cut Kushinas' tails off. Hide them in the forest." The woman not wanting to betray her Kage. She did as was ordered

Doing as she was told, all the while the baby screamed for its mother. It only screamed louder once it felt something being cut off its body. The only thing left to do at that point was to wait for the rest of company.

Attempting to keep the baby warm, the old man could only cry. The baby was wailing for its mother. A mother it will never know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight years later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto..." <em>

"_Mister Uzumaki...wake up."_

"_I will not repeat myself again..grr..." _

A brown hair man with a chunins' vest came towards a young scarlet haired boys desk. With the might boom of his yardstick, he struck the table just shy of the boys' face. The said child woke up in a hurry, and got down on the ground.

"Gahh, we're under attack, everyone down!" He shouted, the class started to laugh at the boy. Who was hiding under his desk, snickering all the same with the class. The teacher was not amused by his behavior.

He reached down, pulling the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki from out under his table. "Naruto, go to the directors office now!" The man ordered, the redhead just smiled even more.

"What, you scared the hell outta me. Jeez sensei, I thought you were enemies for a minute." The man grew a tick mark on his head. Out of all his problem children, namely his A student Sasuke, his often screaming Sakura. Plus with the ever aggressive Kiba, among others. Naruto Uzumaki was the worse of them all.

He was commonly known as the "trickster" among the children. For he played these sort of acts, where he would act like he was scared. All in an effort rile up a teacher. Iruka Umino, for all intensive purposes, was usually the main target since he was the main sensei in the class.

The young child delighted in such nasty fun. After all, it was all fun and games. Until someone has a stick up their ass, which in Irukas' case. It was somewhere past the point of no return. He grabbed Naruto, dragging him out of the class room by the back collar of his shirt.

The redhead all the while was laughing his head off, secretly flicking off Iruka behind his back. The man knew what was up when he heard the gasping children, but he knew better to address the matter in front of them.

They exited the class room, and tossed the child onto the floor. "Wait right here, until I call the director. I'm suspending you for the day!" The redhead stuck his tongue out at the teacher, which made him twitch his right eye in anger.

Naruto, not one to push more buttons then he could handle waited on the director. The said woman walked up towards him, and she was very irritated with behavior lately. "I'm getting sick of this game Mister Uzumaki. This is the sixth time this week, with this being the seventh class you been kicked from. You better get your act together."

The redhead however, just smiled all the same. "I can't help if you all can't take joke. Besides, am I being sent home, or to detention?" The woman just smirked, and she got a special hat out. It was pointed like a birthday hat. Only it read _**Dunce**_, on the side. Naruto knew well enough what it was.

"I think you like being the class clown Mister Uzumaki, so I guess we can make this happen." She grabbed him, though he tried to fight back by pulling away. They dragged him into her office, several bits of cussing later, and one nasty slap.

Uzumaki Naruto walked out of her office, wearing makeup on his face. Making him look like a clown, oh and wouldn't you know it? The class was letting out for the day. So...that was a thing. The first children started to snicker, making Naruto frown.

With the make up however, it just made the children laugh all the harder. The halls soon filled with a chorus of laughter. Naruto wasn't going to take this one sitting down. He ran out of the building. Towards his home.

He quickly ascended the stairs, and got to his apartment door. Which was painted with many graffiti. Cussing the boy, cursing him as a demon. He slammed the door shut. Once inside of the small living quarters. He quickly changed out of his clothing. Putting on a old white T shirt, with baggy black sweat pants. The redhead grabbed his goggles, and paint cans. If they were gonna make him look like a jackass. It's only fitting for him to return the favor.

So with a sprint he ran out of the house, towards the Hokage monument. All the while, an much elderly Third Hokage watched him. He took a drag off his tobacco pipe. _"it would seem young Naruto is at his old trickery. He can run, my Anbu haven't even noticed the repeat offender running towards his barred grounds." _The old man smiled, and blew some smoke out.

"_Certainly just like his mother, if he set bar, and someone matched him. He'd just set it higher, and in this case...I'll just watch and see the entertainment." _He took a seat on the rooftop of a building. He watched as the First Hokages' face was painted with white, red, and black paint. With the others getting a splash of yellow.

Naruto even took careful drawing on the Fourths' head. Which delighted the Kage to see Naruto taking such care of drawing his calling card on the cheeks of the face. Twin whirlpool symbols, with a couple of whiskers on each side of the face.

This spiky redheaded carbon copy of the legendary Shinobi certainly gave rise to his mothers' incarnation in male form. He then finally saw several shadows dash on the rooftops. _"Now they finally notice, I have a military force trained to handle the likes of Orochimaru, yet the can't stop a child from either painting the monument. Or, by all means, sabotaging the T&I building!" _

That was actually impressive, although he saw Narutos' grades. He knew better, he had a failing grade in stealth. Which has been proven time and time again as his prodigal attribute. That child was special, even if others didn't think the same.

He took one more drag off his pipe, and then saw Iruka among the dashers heading for the young blood. "This outta be a nice chit chat with Naruto, hmm, wonder if I should treat him out tonight?" The Kage mused.

The greatest entertainment however, was this next little segment. He dubbed for Narutos' own words as. **WHO CAN CATCH A FOX. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Kiss my ass slowpokes! Woohoo!" Naruto shouted, vaulting over a building's roof. He was being in pursued by three Anbu. Who for all their skills, were having trouble keeping up with the child. It would had helped to explore the urban terrain around them a few times.<p>

Getting stationed near the poor districts pit them against criminals, alleyways, sewer lines. All of that, and then you had this little bastard! He knew every little bit of the terrain, every nook and cranny. "This this little shit get faster, or am I getting out of shape!" A purple haired woman shouted, alerting the Anbu to her presence. They turned to see this woman, Anko, running past them.

"Oh Gods no...now we have to race for him. Wolf flank left, Hawk flank right!" The two Anbu by the leader nodded, and dashed to the sides. Naruto saw this out of his peripheral vision. He dived into an alleyway. Lifting a manhole up, and going inside.

The Anbu dropped into the alleyway with Anko, and they each were red faced. "Are we really so horrible...as to loose a mere child?" Hawk commented, he only got a fist across his head as a reward for his 'commentary/criticism,' the purple haired woman looked about.

Noticing a manhole lid was off the cover. "Oh my, we got us a tunnel rat!" She shouted, in almost in a joyful manner. Diving right into the sewers. Several child screams were sounded, and they saw the manhole just across the street burst open.

Naruto came running out, kicking out a cloud of dust with each footstep. Anko was hot on his ass. The Anbu secretly hoped she wasn't like her master...otherwise this would be a very difficult thing to explain to the Lord of Konoha.

"What are we standing around for?! Get moving!" Wolf shouted, and the two Anbu left. Hawk got up, his blonde hair covered his mask.

He had a little bit of blood tripping off his head, but he shouted at his friends. "Oh sure leave, its not LIKE I HAVE FUCKING CONCUSSION! ASSSSHOOOLLLLEESS!"

He then heard footsteps above him, coming from others in hot pursuit. He watched as bucket was kicked off a building, and surely with his concussion...dodging was out of the question. So with a unceremonious thump on the head. A second whelp grew out, and the man fell back.

His mask fell off, revealing drool slowly going down his mouth. All that was needed for someone to say KO, and it would pretty much fit his situation. The other Anbu, who had accidentally kicked the bucket looked below.

"Whoops..." Just then they turned to see the redhead running right for them. They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't notice the open bucket fly for them. Which splashed them with black paint. Making some go into their eye holes.

They stumbled back, and landed on top of Hawk. Who groaned. Naruto stopped for a moment, and looked down at them. "Man...you guys suck." He criticized, only to yelp when he saw Anko heading for him.

The Anbu watch her stop, and look at them. "You know, no one ever invites me..." The men that were conscious blushed at the way they were on top of each other. They quickly got back up, save Hawk, who was still out of it. They saw Naruto running on all fours now, away from Anko. Who was literally tossing lasso around with some rope she found. They gaped like fish as they dragged hawk out. They saw this, and shook their heads.

An entire squad of Anbu, plus several chunin, oh! One Jonin, couldn't catch a mere child!? If the kid just buckled down in his studies, he'd be going places. Not just a small fry like the others. They watch Anko miss, and cuss him out.

"You little shit, get the fuck back here! Naruto!" The redhead then showed her a 'full moon' which made all the Anbu currently too exhausted from the chase laugh. Anko was beet red, in her face was the view of an eight year old's buttocks.

This wasn't funny, this was just hilarious. They watched as Naruto bounced into another alleyway. They saw them run across the building, _"good lord...does he ever get tired?" _A Anbu thought.

Only to see Anko dive at him, and miss. She went into the sewer, that had a manhole open. Naruto ran into the middle of the street. "You all suck!" He shouted, smacking his behind. A roar of a large Anbu member was heard, he tried to tackle the boy.

Only to land inside of...paint. The man got up, covered in yellow paint. "Damn...Choko, you like a second sun fat ass!" The Anbu team laughed, the large man just crossed his arms. They saw Iruka dash past them.

Finally it had dragged on long enough! The Third Hokage dropped down behind Naruto. The redhead only had a moment to react, before he got pushed into a lasso thrown by Anko. The woman looked towards her Kage, and smiled.

"Well hey there wrinkles, wondering when you'd show up. This kid is handful!" She jibed, only to feel the rope being pulled. Naruto was trying to escape, Iruka, and the several Anbu chasing him sort of gave a sigh of relief.

However, all of them were stunned to see Naruto get untied by the Hokage. "Good job, you finally managed to capture a child." He then notice Naruto trying to sneak away, he hit the boy upside the head. Knocking him out cold.

Though it was just focused on a pressure point, so no real damage was done. "As for him however, when he wakes up. Iruka take him to the clean the monument...as usual. Anko, and the Anbu so 'triumphantly' catching a child? Nope, I want you to report to me in the morning ALL of you."

The group just sighed in frustration. They dispersed, cursing for the training regime they had in the morning. The Kage looked towards the child, and picked him up. Iruka blanched slightly. "Sir shouldn't I take him to the monument?" The Kage laughed a little bit.

"Yes after he gets done with that Naruto is to come to my house for some supper." He tossed the Uzumaki to Iruka. Who caught him, he was out cold. The Kage started to walk away, but turned around and smiled. "Oh, and report in the morning with Anko and her squad."

"Wait...what?!" Iruka shouted, the boy just stirred in his sleep at the shouting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**(remake)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two: The vision<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>エンライトメントとの接続に向けた歌<strong>**7 ****、パス：詩****1**

**ああでも他の神が私を羨望するために、私に宝石を与える。私に金、銀、または青銅を与える。私の目のための多くの多くの宝石を観察した。**

**あなたの煩悩、あなたのお金、あなたの活発なフードをトリビュート。そのような欲望のことは自分を解放します。私に火災内燃焼するブロンズ、シルバー、ゴールドを与えます。**

**私はあなたを解放したい、だから、お互いを理解することができる。 、私の手を取り、新しい啓発する時代に私と一緒に歩く。**

**- ****月の女神の羽村下の息子**

**Enraitomento to no setsuzoku ni muketa uta nana, pasu: Uta 1 ā demo hoka no kami ga watashi o senbō suru tame ni, watashi ni hōseki o ataeru. Watashi ni kin, gin, matawa seidō o ataeru. Watashi no me no tame no ōku no ōku no hōseki o kansatsu shita. Anata no bon'nō, anata no okane, anata no kappatsuna fūdo o toribyūto. So no yōna yokubō no koto wa jibun o kaihō shimasu. Watashi ni kasai-nai nenshō suru buronzu, shirubā, gōrudo o ataemasu. Watashi wa anata o kaihō shitai,dakara, otagai o rikai suru koto ga dekiru. , Watashi no te o tori, atarashī keihatsu suru jidai ni watashitoisshoni aruku. - Tsuki no megami no Hamura-ka no musuko**

_Verse one: Song seven, Path towards Enlightment and connectivity_

_Oh give me jewels, to make even the other gods envy me. Give me gold, silver, or bronze. Many many gems for my eyes to observe. _

_Tribute your earthly desires, your money, your lively hoods. Free yourself of such desires. Give me the bronze, silver, and gold to burn within the fires. _

_I wish to free you, so you may understand each other. Take my hand, walk with me into the new enlightened age. _

_- Hamura younger son of the moon goddess_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two hours after the grand 'fox' chase.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh I hate you so much right now sensei!" Naruto yelled out, he was filthy from all the scrubbing he was doing on the mountainside. Having just made it pas the Second Hokage, and made it to the third.<p>

The rope scaffolding provided to him was manned by Iruka, who would occasionally be met with 'high winds' which would 'force' him to rock the said equipment. This was awesome payback, since now he got to watch Naruto be truly afraid.

The redhead was clenching into the Thirds' head, "Oh I'm sorry Naruto, I'm dealing with high winds right now. If you'd hurry up, the sooner it will be over!" Iruka laughed while calling out to his student below him.

"How about you just leave damn it, I got this down pat! It'd be easier without you here!" Naruto shouted at him, throwing one of the empty buckets at him. Iruka merely deflected the bucket. Just laughing a little bit more.

The hotheaded child though, didn't take liking to the mockery. So he accidentally 'felt' himself 'falling' and pulled hard on the rope. Iruka almost went off the Thirds' monumental nose. He waved his arms about trying to get balance, "ain't funny now huh?!" Naruto shouted, pulling on the rope some more.

All the while the actual Third was watching them, he took a long draw of his pipe. _"It would seem that Naruto is 'fighting' back against Iruka. I wonder if I should intervene..." _He heard Iruka scream for help, one of the pulls of rope made him almost fall of the nose. The Kage smiled, chuckling under his breath. _"No...I think he will JUST fine." _

Naruto was laughing hard at his sensei's predicament. He had the rope around his leg, from where he had scurried to climb back on the nose. The child had stepped into firm position on the stone face. "Come on sensei, you better climb. Its getting 'harder' for me to keep you from falling!"

"You idiot, you're pulling me down. That's not how the joke works! Gaaah!" Iruka screamed, almost falling of the nose. Naruto was using the ninja as a rope swing now. He saw Naruto swing back on to the stone, all the while flicking him off.

Iruka shouted at him, on if he was trying to make him fall. His answer was that to cause concern for his health, "You damn right I am! Fly sensei!" Iruka had stream of tears coming down his face, they were milky white for some strange reason.

"_I'll never have another problem child as bad as Naruto, good lord, Izunagi, Izunami. Some celestial being. Just save me!" _A crackle of thing roared over Konoha, and the two stopped bickering/picking on each other to see that a storm was blowing in.

Naruto let the rope go, and found the stairs inside the nose of the third. Used in evacuation purposes. Iruka was wall walking his way down into the nose, his leg slightly aching from the experience of Narutos' strength. The scarlet lad looked at the teacher, who had his arms crossed. "What? You think I'd take your joking backing down?" He asked his sensei, the man shook his head.

"You know Naruto, you need to learn to not be so hotheaded all the time." The blue eyes of the boy only responded by rolling, he wasn't that much of a hothead. Sure he had his usual temper flares, the occasional fist fight. Hey though, he wasn't going around knocking out people left and right so. So that had to be good somewhere, right?

A chorus from the heavens signaled that the storm was to bring in a heavy downpour. It was after all spring. Which inside of Konoha equaled the monsoons of Kirigakure. They heard the first bits of rain to start hitting the stone.

Naruto, having not packed a poncho, let alone have one, took off his dirty shirt. His skin was a mix of colors from the scrubbing of paint. Especially the little traces of the makeup the director ambushed him with.

He wrapped it around his head, forming a turban. Finding an old piece of clothing on the floor of the nose cave. He wrapped it around himself, Iruka looked at the boy. "You should be heading the Hokage from here, don't be late for tomorrows' lesson Naruto." The redhead watched as Iruka left him inside the nose cave.

Soon Naruto heard the rain pour down, and slowly he made his way towards the entrance of the staircase. He felt the first bits of cool fresh water hit the cranny of his neck. It sent chills down his spine, it was very cold rain. Luckily, he seemed more resistant than most children to the cold.

So without delay he began walking down the stairs, the only piece of clothing, tattered as it was indeed served a good purpose. A loud thunder boom brought the redhead out of his cloud in judgment. He felt the cold wind, which was mixing with the hot air from earlier today.

This storm was going to be severe, but never the less serving a purpose. Just like he was right now, serving himself some helpful tips of never getting caught by the idiots again. He had almost escaped all of them.

If the old man didn't show, he may very had.

His descent down the stairs was halted by a tree branch slightly barring his way. He looked at it, and it seemed to be fully blocking his way. Naruto sighed, and looked down over the railing. The next flight of stairs weren't too far down. Maybe a good ten feet drop.

"_Damn lightning..." _He angrily mused, before vaulting himself over the railing. He landed with a hard thud on the ground. By now his hair was getting soaked, since the think turban he had put on wasn't really working out as he had hoped. He got up, brushing himself off. Fixing his hair, so that it was in a makeshift pony tail. He had to trim at sometime soon, or it'd be a raggedy mess.

All the while, the Third Hokage came to watch the boy walk down the stairs. The tree that had fell there would have to be dealt with once the storm had ended. He had a sad look on his face, it reminded him so much of Kushina at the time.

She too had gone through this journey of loneliness. Until the day she made Minato fall for her, which the blonde former Kage did so very hard. The elder remembered the first day the great grandson of his sensei announced he was in love.

Of course away from where Kushina could hear it, so she'd never beat him up over it. All this made the old man sit in the rain. Watching Naruto, he knew the redhead drew attention so he could be acknowledge. Gods know what would happen if he was gone, would the villagers openly turn on the boy?

It was hard to keep the secret clean, since Naruto had been told that the 'birthmark' on his stomach was special. That it contained his will, and indeed it did. The Kyuubi was a beast of pure unhindered will. With the downside of being evil in nature.

Unlike most people, the man knew that all demons weren't evil. Kushina Uzumaki, born granddaughter to a ancient bloodline of intermingled beastly blood. Probably formed from some foul packed, grew up to be loving.

All she wanted was to be a mother, and fate had ripped that dream away from her. The cruelest of ways possible.

He was caught up in these thoughts, the elderly man finally noticed the rain was coming down so much harder. He saw the faint figure of Naruto still walking towards the mansion. He turned to see an old friend of his standing on the roof with him.

"Kurenai, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you out in such ill weather, should you be frolicking with my son?" The elder smiled, while blushing. He was very aware of what they did behind his back. He wasn't stupid, but he didn't exactly disapprove.

The woman in question had long dark hair, it was curled slightly. She had a bandages across her body, which was her normal clothing, it wasn't reveal at all, contrary to what many may think. She wore some the crimson lipstick.

"I came here to check on you my lord, your secretary asked me to beckon you inside at this moment. The weather is much too harsh for elderly man like yourself." She heard him chuckle, and watched as took a long drag of his pipe.

He blew the smoke from his mouth, and turned to meet her red eyes. They were filled with so much love and respect for him. After all, if or when his son was to propose. He'd gladly be the ordained minister to their wedding.

So far, like the old ways of the Sarutobi Clan. His son was dragging his feet in the ordeal. "Bah, the woman worries too much. I'm very much partial to this weather. I'll be in a few moments. I'm just making sure this woman gets across the street safely." Kurenai wasn't dumb, she walked over to see what the man was talking about.

She found a young child walking towards the office. "Aw, the woman is young Naruto?" The man nodded, chuckling slightly. He watched as he entered the office. He turned to her, taking one last drag off the pipe. Storing it inside his pocket for later.

"Yes, Kurenai I must be going, tell my son to meet me tomorrow afternoon. I'll be with the boy for the evening." The beautiful woman nodded, and started to take her leave. The old man gave deep exhale, before taking his leave from the roof as well.

He walked down the stairs at the side of the Kage mansion, smiling all the while. _"I wonder if I could convince Kurenai to help Naruto in his faults? I mean after all she seems to have no ill will towards the child...least I hope not." _The man mused, before opening the door.

He walked down to see the secretary reading a book, while young Naruto was sitting in a sit. Shirtless, and we much wet. The young boy looked at the old man, giving him a smile. The old man knew better, he could see the shadow behind Naruto.

The child was flicking him off secretly, which made him chuckle. _"Like your mother child, you're more hotheaded on a day-to-day basis then your father. _Hello child, I see your teacher sent you here as I requested." The Old Man said, the child nodded.

"Yeah Jiji, hey you got any clothes here my size. Its cold out." The old man nodded, and motioned for the child to head upstairs with him. The secretary just shook her head, which didn't go unnoticed, but unless she said The J word or the D word. Then she was okay by his book.

The Hokage knew better than to punish people for merely displaying some amount of distaste for the child. Merely shaking ones' head was not enough to merit purge, because it wasn't against the rules. Naruto looked at the old man.

He had smile still on his face, the elder remembered that smile as something Kushina always had on tab in her younger days. It looked warm, and solid. If one merely graced the surface however, or stared at it. You could twitch in it, indicating it was slightly forced.

They made it into the changing rooms, where he watch Naruto take off his clothing. Turning around so he would not see indecent child. He heard Naruto grab a random pair of shirt and pants. He heard the child putting them on, and turned around. He frowned slightly. The child was wearing an orange T-shirt, and a pair of black pants. The common colors of one certain fox. However, it's what he wanted to wear.

They left the room, the boy had picked out some clothes from the Kages' oldest sons wardrobe. Which he kept as mementos, but he let Naruto borrow from them. The child always made sure to return the clothing.

However, if the child merely asked. He'd probably let him take some of the clothes. One of many positives about the child, he wasn't greedy. Nor did he ever ask much, save the occasional dinner.

However, any toys he had, or any movies he bought was the result of him working for Ichiraku. A ramen stand, and what the man had inside the council room. Which is where they were going to eat.

* * *

><p>The man opened the door midway up the stairs, and went into the council room. Where some amount of food on the table. Mainly some ramen, poultry, and some other things. At the table was basically just a few workers eating the lunch provided to them by the Hokage. They were actually among the talented specialized Konoha had to offer.<p>

The Hokage took his seat at the front of the table, motioning for Naruto take a seat besides him. His workers looked at the child, one nearly coughed. However, kept his professionalism up. The others started slowing down on their food. Anxious to see how the 'child' would act in their presence.

Naruto looked at the food at his seat, it was ramen from Ichiraku, his workplace after school. Today he wasn't due in until later tonight. Maybe Teuichi would let him off since it is raining, the man was a kind older fellow.

The Hokage even noted, unlike the other shop owners. He noted that they were the only ones that really offered the child the job. Although it was still strange the Kage, did Teuichi know that Naruto was the son of Kushina? His most illustrious customer. After the incident one year with a boy trying to...grope...Ayame.

The village was abuzz, the reason was that the said boy was a noble, and he got put in the hospital with a broken pelvis. Funny how strong a man is, yet his one blaring weak spot is the last thing he thinks about, eh? The Hokage had to literally argue with the parents of the brat, explaining that the Red Hot Habunero would never really attack without provoking her first.

The Old man had a sudden thought pop into his head, and he smiled. _"At least he isn't ALL like his mother, Gods help me if he ever was. She did play pranks, but so did Minato. They fought wars against each other, so eventually that trait was going to be passed to Naruto. Luckily, with the exception of having lose control of his tongue a few times, he never had beat the unholy hell out someone. I just hope when puberty hits him, it doesn't landslide the anger with it...I think I need to meet with Inoichi." _

Naruto looked at the old man, he had a mouthful of noodles in his mouth. "He-y J-iji, -Y-ou O-k-ay?" One of the workers shook her head, before glaring at the boy. She couldn't help, but voice out of 'motherly' incentives.

"Child, please swallow your food, don't be some kind of de-animal at the table!" She raise her voice. The Kage merely stopped eating, and looked into her direction. She put her hand over her mouth. Quickly trying to save face she sighed, "it is just mannerism...kid, so please oblige the Hokage on this."

He watched as she looked at the old man with dog like eyes, you know the kind where they know their in trouble, but yet they see if they're going to be punished. The Hokage merely nodded, and she gave a shallow nod of her own.

She went back to eating, Naruto on the other hand was flustered a little bit. Sure he ate like this, but hey you know what, at least he WASN'T an animal. Because, right now, he just right now he felt cornered. The child watched as the table went back to eating. The Kage turned to the child, smiling. "I'm just fine Naruto, but as Miss Fue was saying, you shouldn't speak with your mouth full. It is unbecoming. So please do me that favor?" The old man asked, while plastering a true warm smile on his face.

Naruto started to feel more at ease, and went back to eating. This time swallowing before he spoke, "I will Jiji, so what time is it?" The old man looked at the clock, and his eye visible twitched slightly more open.

"Around six, what time do you have to be at work?" Naruto got up from the table, and slurped down the bowl of soup. The old man watched as he ran out the room. He too finished his meal, getting up.

"I'll see you all in the morning, goodnight." The man said, though he wasn't going to bed. There was just a small mountain of paperwork waiting on him. As he left the woman looked at the others shaking her head.

"I can't believe he lets animals like that brat eat at the table." The others nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Towards the northern most parts of the Land of Fire, The Fire Temple.<strong>_

* * *

><p>An older monk, which had very long white hair sat upon a tree. Around the said tree was a ring of fire. He was meditating, and was trying to reach out into the natural chakra. His body was frail, relying on the very chakra he could accept from nature to move about.<p>

He opened his eyes, which were the purest of black. Soon retreating into a dull grayish blue. The man felt the massive disturbance of the Nine tails chakra a few years ago. Concluding the beast had been released from the very girl he gave blessings to on her wedding day. The monk was depressed, but he felt other disturbances that day. Mainly from the Magatama, an ancient artifact used by the Moon Goddess herself.

It pulsed with energy, for reasons he did not know. He never really kept track of whatever happened to the girl, maybe it was something to do with Nine tails. He slowly got up, his old frail body needing a cane to walk .

The man was special among the monks, since he wasn't technically alive...nor was he dead. Many newer monks think he was the byproduct of the Seconds' bastard jutsu, the Edo Tensei. However, it wasn't the cause of it. In fact the monk was unwavering to disease or even age. Being among the last of the Uzumaki would have that effect.

Many believed him to be Edo Tensei, because of the dull gray where his whites should be. In reality, he was purely blind, save his mind's eye. Which was able to pick up on the energy around him.

He walked down a very large flight of stairs, where he saw very new generation of young monks training. The head monks in the training turned, feeling his presence. "Master Ashura, you should not be out and about so much." The old monk waived off the younger pupil of nature.

"Bah, Chiriku, I'm not as frail as your generation believes me to be." The monk commented, laughing slightly. Though the laugh had a sort of rasping noise to it. The students were bowing to the monk known as Ashura, they held deep respect for him.

The bald headed monk nodded, "I understand master, but you are not as spry as you used to be. I am merely suggesting you to rest, it has been three years since you slept." The elder monk nodded, and smiled.

"It shall be, until I receive another vision. I am merely doing as my nature intends me to do, until I am able to sleep inside a 'seed' of the future. I am not to sleep. My master, the first master of fire would agree." Ashura pointed out, Chiruku nodded.

The winds picked up around them, he watched as the man who had once delivered a vision to the Uchiha clan to give to Hashirama was closing his eyes. Strange markings came around his eyes, they were blood red in nature. Like eyeliner they formed around the opening.

"Master?" Chiruku shook the mans' shoulder, the man opened his eyes up. He then smiled, and grabbed both the fellow monks shoulders.

The smile was that of a peaceful nature, "I have felt a seed emerge, Chiruku. I must ask that you find someone to take over the young bloods training session."

The younger monk nodded, motioning for fellow monk Kumo, to take the lead. "I'll shall go with you master."

The two monks walked up the stairs, leading into a grand shrine, which laid a bed. The Fire Sage laid down, and held onto Chirukus' hands. The monk began to glow a bright color, and Chiruku could see with his mind's eye that his spirit was migrating to receive the vision.

The Fire Sage closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>A group of Kitsune stood in his vision. They each held hands, with his Uzumaki brethren. This vision was one of many he had before. The Kitsune walked with with some of the Uzumaki, becoming Ijū-sha (Migrants) as per selection before his time ever came into being. <em>

_The image wilted away, like a dying flower. Soon the darkness encroached upon the man as he looked around. Hearing water drip, he felt warmth come over him. The darkness bubbled with light, and soon it was forest. _

_Inside the forest was a fox, behind the fox was a house. In that house was two more foxes. Though, they were nothing but spirits to the physical red fox the man could see. He watched as the fox morphed into a shadowy figure of a small boy. _

_He watched as the shadow figured walk, occasionally falling. He watched as other shadows emerged behind him, helping him each time he fell. Finally, the shadow figure grew a tail, then another, another, and another. Soon he blossomed to have six tails. _

_Just like the other red fox had, while the golden fox just had one. He then heard the voices of a god speak out to him. He turned to see a white wolf, with a single long white tail. It was large as the trees in the vision. _

_it had nine glowing black orbs spinning around its back, with Magatama necklace swinging from its neck, on its back was the symbol for Fire. It bared a feminine aura around it, enough to make the Sage of Fire feel as if his mother was watching over him. _

_It begun to sing. __**"Watashi wa anata ni ichido iō de nenshō tochi no shihai o shuchō hō ni toru tame ni, kono messēji o, ataeru. Watashi wa anata ga nankai mo gaitō suru monodenakereba naranai kage no ko, sagasu tame ni temaneki. Kare wa kare no gaku ni ōkandearu koto ga, mada kare o mukidashi, kare no kokoronouchi no sekai o hoji shite iru. Watashi wa kodomo ni anata o temaneki. Watashi no musuko no jaaku o mukidashi-ko. (I give you this message, to take to those who claim mastery of the lands once burned in brimstone. I beckon thee to look for the shadow child, who shall fall many times. He holds the world inside his heart, baring his yet to be crown upon his brow. I beckon thee to the child. The child baring my sons' wickedness.)"**_

_The large white wolf sang out, the vision changing to foxes inside the house on the first sentence. Showing the shadow figures of man with long robes, and a woman with long hair. The Sage looked at the figures, recognizing them. He then saw the shadows dying, laying by each other, while another held the shadow of an infant. The infant had a tail, like its mother. Before it got cut off. _

_He saw the massive Nine tails, Kurama. The Wolves Son destroying the land of fire. All the while, the two previous shadows fought against it, before finally one fell, and other summoned the death god. Sacrificing his soul, be resealing the beast into the infant with a tail. _

_Upon the proclamation inside the song, about the child. The man saw the shadow figure grow. It was no longer a shadow, but was glowing bright. It had ten orbs, much like the white wolves nine. Behind him was ten tails. On his brow was a strange crown. _

_By him were eight others, each glowing an assortment of different colors. This vision was one he had before, but he never could make sense of it until now. The white wolf looked at him, before howling. _

_Making the world warp around its howl, and soon the sun emerged in the background. Inside of it was a trail symbol. The symbol for freedom, then the symbol of love, finally the symbol of enlightenment. _

_They spun in the sun, before dropping into a single black rain drop. The sun then exploded outwards, freeing the man of his vision._

* * *

><p>The monk woke up, breathing heavily. Chiruku looked at the man, stunned at what he had just seen in his mind's eye which was one of the Gods themselves. Namely a Koto, a primordial god. The monk looked at his elder.v<p>

"Master, are Okay?" The elder monk raised up, seeing that it was now nighttime. He looked towards Chiruku, smiling brightly, that's when he said something cryptic. Even by monk standards.

With a beam of happiness, he spoke. "She had a child, she had a child. A child born of ancient blood, born of Uzumaki blood. She had a child, she had a child." Chiruku saw the mans' eyes were pure black.

Indications that he was currently being possessed by a spirit. "Mother Fox, Father Men, all of the worlds chains link once again. The child, the child. Son to a leader, son to a bloodline of sages. Successor, successor to the thrones. Two thrones, the throne destruction, the throne of life. He chooses, he chooses. No one else, one else. Guide he must be guided, children are at play, while he is laying on the grassy knoll. Find, we must find. The Child of prophecy!"

The monk roared out through the babble, Chiruku watched as the man he trained under screamed out. His eyes turning back into their dull gray blue. "Master Ashura! Are you okay?! Please, please be okay!" The Monk begged, only to feel a hand lay onto his head.

"My student, he is alive, the child oh the child is alive. The fox child is alive, oh the fox child is alive. We must depart to Leader of Fire. We must go now." The monk said, getting up. He was unusually giddy. The other monk stopped the elder, by holding him.

"You've just came out of possession from a Koto, please master. Rest for a moment, in case we encounter trouble on the road to the Leader of Fire." The older monk nodded, and looked at the painting of a former sage.

"_Oh Kushina...my descendant. Yet a part of you lives on still!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near the market streets inside of Konoha.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped, but a certain redhead was dashing through the streets. He had a backpack on, inside of it was the ramen orders he was taking to nightly construction crews. He jumped high enough, using his chakra of course, to land on top of building.<p>

Vaulting over the roofs, he saw his destination approaching fast. He dropped down, and met with client where he said he would be. The man looked at the boy, almost glaring like. There was no words, simply Naruto throwing the backpack down. Getting out the contents, and getting paid his dues from the man.

Though he'd have to take back to Teuichi, and only then would the old man decide his cut. The man picked up the orders, shouting at his workers to come down for their meal. Naruto grabbed the empty the backpack, and started dashing back onto the roofs.

It wasn't long until he arrived back to the ramen he worked at, and saw Ayame busy in the kitchen. Teuichi looked towards Naruto, and quickly the exchange of money took place. The redhead was given a hair nit, and sent into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto, how was the last delivery?" Ayame asked, Naruto was busy getting the things to set the peoples counters outside. He smiled though.

"It went good, unlike last time where they yelled at me. Saying I was late, so this time I took a detour on the roofs. Can't say it thi-whoa-time." He almost dropped a bowl, the girl just giggled lightly at his predicament.

The redhead ran outside the kitchen, putting the bowls on the counter. He saw a customer shake his head, but sigh. Not wanting to disturb the brooder, he went back into the kitchen. Grabbing the pot that Ayame had.

He went back outside, where he poured the bowls their contents. Which were all miso, his favorite. The man that was brooding took one look of his soup, simply glared at Teuichi before eating it. _"How dare hire that bastard demon, than me?!" _

The rushing crowd soon came to an end, it was around nine o'clock. The owner of the shop, Teuichi saw that no one else was coming. "Okay closing time!" He shouted. Seeing if anyone else would rush in for a last minute bowl of Ramen. No one came. The man pulled down the shutters, and looked at the two workers he had.

"Good job, okay Ayame lets get these lights shut off. Naruto, come here son, I got your pay." Teuichi said, the redhead nodded walking with him. They walked to the register, and the old man got out several amounts of copper. Which equaled to the sum of seven thousand pay notes _(Around sixty dollars.) _

Naruto pocketed the money, and smiled. "Thanks old man." The man smiled, and watched as the lights went out. The trip began walking down the alleyway. They were smiling at each other, the old man had his hands in tufts of Narutos' red hair.

Out of so very few people that he feels love from, besides Jiji. He was very glad to have them in his life. A thought popped into his head, and he looked at Ayame. "Hey Ayame, wanna go catch a movie with me? Please!" Naruto begged like any child would.

The girl put up a mock thinking pose, before smiled. "Sure I'll let you take me on a date, little Naruto." She joked. The boy blushed slightly, making the old man laugh. He watch his daughter drag him out of the street, toward the theaters.

"_The girl loves him like a brother...such a nice boy, if only he were older." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**(remake)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: On deaf ears<strong>_

**接続の方法は、彼らの阻害をの自分を免除することです。 ****1****が別の見込みだから見ることができることができるように、その性質に与えます。**

**荒れ狂う現在と水会議の会議のように、それが水を拒否していない、それは単にその折り目に追加されます。**

**誰かが自分の魂をささやく今までので時、それが彼らの内側に導く風であるために、聞く。**

**Setsuzoku no hōhō wa, karera no sogai o no jibun o menjo suru kotodesu. 1 Ga betsu no mikomidakara miru koto ga dekiru koto ga dekiru yō ni, sono seishitsu ni ataemasu. Arekuruu genzai to mizu kaigi no kaigi no yō ni, sore ga mizu o kyohi shite inai, sore wa tan'ni sono orime ni tsuika sa remasu. Darekaga jibun no tamashī o sasayaku ima made no de-ji, sore ga karera no uchigawa ni michibiku kazedearu tame ni, kiku.**

_The way of connection, is to absolve oneself of their inhibitions. Give into their nature, so that one may be able to see from another's prospective. _

_Like water meeting meeting with a raging current, it does not refuse the water, it merely adds to its folds. _

_So when ever someone whispers their soul, listen, for it is the guiding winds inside of them_

_-Uranaishi Uzumaki, Fifth verse of the Heiwa-tekina tekisuto (Peaceful text)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, three days later, morning.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was once again inside of the corner of the classroom, wearing a dunce hat. It was the spring festival, but right now. Instead of being happy about a time of jovially. He was angry that his sensei, Mizuki, stuck him inside of a corner.<p>

All for a single question, the question was simple thing he had heard someone say outside on the streets. What was a "whore." needless to say the man didn't take too kindly to him knowing such a word. So he stuck him outside the normal class area, calling the director to come and get him.

She was running late however, the child was just asking a single question. After all, what did that word really mean. Also, who was this "Kushina." that someone mentioned. Even though he mentioned her name with the word, was it one of the forbidden words? If so, all they had to do was to tell him NOT to say it. That simple, instead of flying over the hedge, and putting him down for just being curious.

The witch finally came in, she looked flustered, "Uzumaki Naruto! !" She ordered him like some kind of dog, and the child simply obeyed. Not wanting to upset the woman further. Maybe it was a curse word, after all he did have a habit of loose tongue.

However, when you grow up without parents, whose to tell what is right from wrong. Hell, at least he wasn't stealing anything from anyone. Which was a godsend, because of some many others in his situation doing the same thing.

He'd have justifiable right to do so.

The woman grabbed his red hair, tugging on it. "Ow, ow, jeez lady calm down!" Naruto yelped out, only to feel a harder tug. The woman was in no mood to calm down, and soon she dragged him into her office.

She slammed the door behind her, and glared right into the boy. "You little heathen, where do you get off calling women names like that! I outta smack the shit out of you! You little brat, I don't know what the Hokage sees so special in you. All I see is a spoiled, eight year old!" Naruto whimpered slightly more.

Was what he said truly so bad? "All I was just asking, what was a Whore Kushina, I didn't mean anything by it!" Naruto shot back, only to get a smack across his face. The smack stung his whisker marks, make him yelp.

"Don't you ever use a slander like that of any kind in my face! Learn to read dictionary before saying something so stupid!" That was Narutos' end, he then shot out of his sit. Yelling to the top of his lungs.

The redhead was furious, "Why?! Isn't your stupid no brain job to teach me, huh?! All I _asked _was stupid damn _question_! Let be Sasuke, you'd be kissing ass..." He grumbled the last part, and folded his arms.

She just looked more furious at him, before slamming paperwork down on her desk. "I want you to report to detention after class today! I'm sick of this attitude Mister Uzumaki. You'll not be the death of me!" Naruto slammed his fist on the table.

He screamed at her, "bite me!" His arms pushing the papers across the room. Making the woman get up, and slap the hell out of him. Which sent him into the ground, leaving a very large red palm print on his face.

The scarlet haired child got up, and held his face. "You better report to detention Uzumaki, I will not take your behavior anymore! If you want to be an animal, get out of the village, mutt!" Said the Director, who screamed at him. He just recoiled slightly, before walking out of her office. All the while he flicked her off.

The woman simply brushed her black hair back, and smirked. _"Serves the bastard right, how dare he use HER name, and that slogan to it!" _

The redhead was walking through the hall, he was angered, with every right being so. That's when he felt his feet moving, faster and faster. Before he even knew it, he was running. Towards the double doors leading out to the playground.

He busted right through them, and kept running. Tears flooding his eyes, he vaulted over the fence in one jump. Tears fled from his eyelids as he did, going into the air around him. The wet ground from the two day rain just two days ago hid them.

Just like he did with most of his feelings, and many of his questions. He made a bullet run towards the one place the village never would expect. Quickly running up the stairs used in the evacuation process, he came into the Thirds' nose.

Quickly getting out of the stones' nostrils, he ran towards the Fourths' head. The one place he felt at peace, and he jumped up to land on the head. It was the highest head in all of Konoha, he could see the entire village.

He sat up on the mans' head. Crying, sniveling, all he asked was a stupid question. _"What is a Whore Kushina?! That was all I asked, seriously!? Really, why do I even try anymore. The stares they give me. They think I'm a failure...I probably am." _

The boy was so lost in thoughts, that he never noticed the dog walking up to him. The child heard the all too familiar whimper, and turned around to see dog. It bowed its head at him, laid down besides him.

This was the second reason he came to this monument, the Fourth loved nature. So when he had his head built, he made sure to have a little forestry area planted and grown. He looked at the dog. "You get treated like your dumb too, huh?"

The dog whimpered some more, pushing its head against the boy. One would swear that the mutt was the childs' if the boy could only give a name for the dog. "Yeah...thought so. Why you up here little buddy?" Naruto asked the dog, only to get no answer.

Instead more of the cooing, and whimpering. The boy felt the dogs' stomach growl. Taking it as sign he was hungry, the child got out some jerky from his pocket. He handed it to the dog, who ate it slowly. It's tail started to wag a little.

The child looked at the village once more, not noticing the dog had gone away. He just so happened to turn, and seen it was gone now. "Wha-hey...I am dumb, it just wanted my food." The redhead sighed, staring at the village some more. His dream was to be like the old man, a Hokage beyond legend. However, the dream to seem fleeting now.

He merely held his head down, thinking about things that no child should. He did feel love from the Third Hokage, Ayame, and Teuichi. But, that was it. Just those three, he had no friends. Probably because of his hot blooded nature.

The boy looked at the edge of the head, and took his shirt off. Towards the bottom part of his back, where tailbone was is a scar. Along his chest was also a scar, he had been told it was an accident when he was an infant.

He walked towards the edge of the monument. Closing his eyes, he felt the wind around him. Always needing to calm down, this was his method, he'd relax on the head of the most famous Kage. Allowing the wind to sooth him.

Pushing the loose strand of hair, Naruto sighed once more. Sitting down near the edge, cross legged. He simply stared at the village, was it really worth fighting them? All his words seemed to have fell onto deaf ears. Which made him sadder. Which he had hoped someone would listen.

The silence now was so blaring, one could hear the drop of water; and in reality it was the child tears that were dropping. The hardest thing ever to do as an adult, is to watch a child cry. Since it kicks in the natural instinct to comfort the said child, but it seemed Konoha lacked in that aspect.

"_All of this over one stupid question..." _He mused in his mind, and hold fists tighter together. He was trying to flow his chakra, at least he'd try to focus his newly developed chakra system some more. After all, unlike the others down at the field, he had no reason to play.

Its not like someone was going to pop into his life, saying _"hey buddy lets play some ball!" _No, many of the parents dragged their children home when they met Naruto. He saw them avoid him the next day, and the next...and the next.

The happiness he fakes, the content he wished he truly had.

They all hit him like a ton bricks, but all the time. He muscled his way through, but today...the word Whore Kushina? What did it mean? He merely asked the question, and got punished for it. He just focused more, and more.

He felt something pulse from within him, almost like a wave of energy. Opening his eyes, he found that there, small specks of dirt were rising around him. Almost forming a dome of dust, Narutos' lack of focus soon made it fall back to the ground.

He blinked several times, confused at what just transpired. Slowly he closed his eyes back, and started to channel his anger once more. Soon he felt the pulses of energy again, and opened his eyes to see the dust reform around him.

Keeping the energy flowing, he reached out towards the dust. Feeling it, to his relief, it just felt like normal dust. He stood up, keeping the chakra pulses up, he found the dust still kept around him.

If one could look closely at his face, his whisker marks had became thicker. His blue eyes had slitted pupils. He didn't feel different though, but this energy was strong. What ever it was, it was flowing out of him.

He closed his eyes, feeling his nails elongating. Becoming sharper, he felt his canine teeth grow slightly. His anger, he kept channeling his anger. He found himself squeezing his hands so hard, he felt something warm run down them.

The redhead felt his hair now move with the dust, and he snapped opened his eyes. Now no longer blue, but scarlet like his hair. That's when he heard a voice boom inside his head, _**"Anger...is your strength..."**_

The boys' focus was broken almost immediately afterwards, and he looked around to see the small dome of dust settling. Yet no one was there near him, no one was speaking to him. He grabbed his shirt. _"I must be going crazy..." _

He heard a footstep behind him, and saw the Hokage. "shit..." Naruto muttered out, only to see that the old man bared no ill face. He merely walked over to Naruto, and smiled.

"So this is where you come, where the last place anyone would ever look for you...Naruto, can you tell me why you ran out the school?" The Hokage said, Naruto looked away. Afraid that the man would yell at him to.

The elder simply took his steps past Naruto, and sat down on the edge of the Fourths' head. This should be a talk Minato should be sharing with his son, instead it fell to the Hokage currently to give the talk to him. "Sit with me Naruto, please, you are not in trouble with me. I understand why."

The redhead looked at him, before taking the seat. He finally voiced out something, which made the man beside him agree. "How could you...were you ever hit for simply asking a question." The Third took notice of the marks on his face. He sighed.

"No, but Naruto, do not condemn the people based on one person. In time, they will grow to accept you." The scarlet haired boy disagreed, shaking his head as a sign.

He then felt tears sting his eyes, "no...I'm burden to Teuichi. I saw customers leave when I went to work for him, and though he doesn't admit it...He just feels obligated to help me."

"I don't think so Naruto, that old buzzard of former ninja has only held love for three people in his life. His wife, Ayame, and you. The wife having died just prior to your birth, I thought he'd never let anyone else in. However, he opened his arms to you. Can you say that you're alone truly?" Naruto mouth slightly quivered, but looked down at the village.

He took a deep breath, and looked towards the old man. "So...if I ask this question. You won't hit me?" The old man nodded, and watched as the boy took a deep breath. He then heard the boy speak, two little words. Those said two little words made his blood boil.

"What is a Whore Kushina? Is it the name of person, because it's a weird name." The Hokage looked at the child of the second part of the 'word' and shook his head.

With a smile, a fake one, he tried to play it off. "It's not a word Naruto, it's um...slang. A forbidden slang. Never use it, but who did you hear speak it?" Naruto rubbed his chin, and looked at the old man.

"Out, near Ichiraku, you know that placed called a bar." Said the child, who watched as the old man nodded.

"_It is one thing for Naruto to be punished, if he meant it. However, I will have a 'talk' with the headmistress of the academy. As for these people, I will need to find out who said what. I wonder how Anko would like to be placed in this little spy ring?" _The elder plotted, while rubbing his own chin.

He looked down at the village, smiling. "Naruto, don't worry about your detention today. You merely got misheard. I will rectify it today, but as for your daily activities. I need you to practice your kunai throwing. After which, head to work. I'll talk to Teuichi about this 'bar' and see if can get me any information on the people who said that 'slang.'" The old man said, and watched as Naruto nodded.

Hugging the man, the child wrapped his arms around the older male. "Thank you Jiji, I'm sorry if I've been a horrible person lately." The man patted the child's back. He felt rubbed him slightly in the hug.

"You are not a bad person Naruto, just hurt. Go home, and do as I said to do." The redhead nodded, and broke the hug. The old man watched him run down towards the steps. The elder took out his pipe, and lit it.

"_Minato, Kushina...what has become of your once loyal followers?" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hokage's office, two hours later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The man was reading over various reports, when the headmistress came in. She was roaring mad as well. "What right do you have to override Narutos' punishment?! He called Kushina a whore damn you! That anim-boy, called that woman whore!" The woman raged, sitting down in the chair in front her leader.<p>

The elder could honestly see why she was mad, but she didn't bother hearing Narutos' side of the story at all. "I understand your anger Sazami, but the child only heard part of the phrase in the street. He thought it was a word, and asked Mizuki about it. When you jumped the gun, you not only slandered him, you made not want question!" The Hokage yelled back, silencing the woman. If only for a brief second.

"I don't give a damn if a real whore told him, or if he heard it on the street. He outta know better to say such...filth. Which I guess is only befitting since what he is..." The Kage slammed his fist into the desk in front of him.

He had a rage inside of his eyes, the rage of righteous holy furor. "You will not speak of that child like he is some kind of animal, you sow! You may get away with many things behind my back, but open mocking of Uzumaki Naruto will NOT be permitted!" The woman merely crossed her arms, and glared at her 'leader.'

"You are so weak Hiruzen, the Fourth Hokage would had killed the child without a thought, since the entirety of Konoha is at risk. What if the Jinchuuriki decides to 'accidentally' release the seal hmm? What happens to Konoha at that point, it's burning! I say you should sign the kid a death warrant!" The Hokage got up, and backed handed her.

She flew out of her chair, and he grabbed her by her hair. "You shallow shell of a woman, have you no shame may the Gods damn you Sazami! He is but a child, a CHILD, not even a TEEN. You judge him, before you ever got to know him!" She got up, and brought a file out from her kimono.

"I know him damn well Hiruzen! He does nothing but cause trouble, he's always getting into verbal arguments with the teachers. I want him expelled! All he does is disrupt the class, and holds back the others. Which are our future clan heads no less!" She spoke with conviction.

Only to have it fall on deaf ears, and rightfully so. "They fall behind, because can't focus! Posting blame to Naruto on the matter, does not make it the least bit his fault! Sure he does a few jokes, plays a few pranks. What have you done? You egged him on, you knew damn well his mentality to getting noticed!" She moved to argue to only get cut off.

"Then you dare say he'd openly call Kushina a whore?! You are delusional! How, or why would he dare slander a woman he never met. Let alone, WHO she was! You dare call that woman an old friend, when you call her son an animal behind his back. Why don't have the courage to say it to his face?! He has enough courage to stand up to you, what is it?!" She stayed silent throughout the rant.

She finally spoke. "It doesn't matter, he's obnoxious, inconsiderate and rude. You know damn well he's _detrimental _to the clan heads growing skills. I say hold him back, at least that, for a year. So he doesn't infect the others with his _evil_." She growled, and Hiruzen snapped.

"You will listen, listen! You know what I see when I see Naruto. I see a _child_, who _works_. I see a _child _who isn't handed a damn thing, except the roof he has over his head. Which I made sure he had after he got kicked out of the orphanage! You think I buy him toys, the nice clothing he sometimes wears? No, he pays for it himself. _Working_! Gods bless the future, but many of them except Kiba, and poor little Hinata are handed everything to their whims!" The Kage raged, how dare she compare him to such things!

She spat back at him, "you know that they're true. Would he give his life for the village, no...just like the fox inside of him, he'd rather see it _burn._" The Kage barely could contain his will to kill the woman in front of him.

"Get out, in fact, gather your things! Get out of my village!" The woman gasped, she was being exiled?!

She began to tremble, "You can do no such thing, these clan heads need me!" said the now former headmistress of the academy. She was then surrounded by the Anbu. Who each were very loyal to the Hokage.

"I can do such a thing, you either take the exile. Or, I'll enact the law! You horrible wicked woman, you have no shame! You're lucky I see fit for you to live in such guilt! Get her out of my sight, and if she is not gone by tonight. _Make her gone_!" The Kage instructed, while giving the orders to the Anbu.

They warped out of his office, the Kage slammed his fists across the table. Throwing papers everywhere. How dare they, these ungrateful bastards?! Calling Kushina a whore, and slandering her child! Of all things, very few people knew of who she was...let alone what she was.

If she was being called a whore for giving birth to Naruto, then the old man had a slightly large list of suspects. If because she was a Ijū-sha, then that boiled the list down significantly. In fact, it boiled it down to just a _few _people.

Hiruzen sat in his seat, and leaned his head back. _"Where did I fail you two...I'm trying to make Naruto happy. I fear that I can no longer do such. Please forgive me, this old fool..." _The Kage breathed out hard, and looked at picture.

His baby grandson, his eldest son, and his daughter in law. _"Naruto is right, what would I know? I'm old, wiser than beyond my years. But, yet any question I ever asked, was never met with such hostilities. Has my law failed in so many aspects?" _

The elder heard a knock at his door, his secretary came in. "Sir, the Takikage is here to see you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha streets.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking, he had his head low. Sure the pep talk that the Hokage had gave him was slightly uplifting. Though in the end, it just made him fall back into some of the recent thoughts. <em>"I don't understand, over just a small slang? I still end up getting hurt. The headmistress should have known this, why did she hurt me still?" <em>The redhead was so caught up in his thoughts, when he rounded the alleyway, bumped against something.

"Hey watch it!" A large boy pushed him, making Naruto stumble back slightly. The redhead landed on his backside, and saw that there was two other large boys. However, they were picking three other smaller children.

They were, minus the one with green hair. From his class. "Back off!" A brown spiky haired boy shouted, his arms spread in a protective manner in front of the two girls.

"Make us doggy, maybe we should teach to play fetch. After all, that's what you Inuzuka are good for!" A older boy insulted, Naruto seeing this got up.

"Hey back off assholes!" said the scarlet boy, who then got the other two looking at him. He watched as the largest of the three boys came up to him. Laughing.

"Oh look here, it's foxy boy! Hey foxy boy, gonna yip us to death? Oh, you know foxes are illegal in Konoha, maybe we should report you!" Naruto flinched slightly, but growled none the less.

The sound of footsteps made the boys turn around. Seeing that the three other children were gone, Naruto tried run too. Only to feel something wrap around his foot, and make him trip. The slender of the three had wire around the boys' ankle, indicating that he was trained in some form of ninja combat.

The redheads' chin was slightly scrapped when he hit the ground, "idiot! You let them get away, even the foreigner! Great, now we don't have anyone to _play _with!" The kids looked at the _fox boy _laying on the ground.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, and tugged at the wire at his leg. Finally snapping it, only to see the three boys descending on him. One launched his knee into his gut, the other smashed his face with an elbow. When he doubled over in pain, coughing up some blood. The slender one sent his foot into Narutos' face.

The redhead stumbled back, he looked back at him. Blood slowly leaked out of his mouth, and nose. Forming nasty globs falling off his face, he growled out. Charging at the boys, and cocked his fist back. He was surprisingly fast enough to catch them off guard.

The biggest boy took the fist, going straight into his face. Which made him stumbled back, the redhead took the retaliation from the others. Who proceeded to kick the back of his leg, making him fall to the ground.

They proceeded to stomp/kick/punch, and all around beat the hell out of Naruto. Who all the while kept trying to get up. Finally rolling over. Bloody, and beaten. "Serves you right, fox boy! How dare you interrupt us!" The biggest one said, holding his nose. It had been broken when Naruto managed to the land that one punch. They started to run, so they could catch up with their previous quarry.

Only to hear the aching of child, who had been beaten, getting up. They Naruto, wiping the blood off his lips. Wiping the blood off his cut eyelid. "Is...that all you got..." He barely breathed out.

"Goten, Baku, how about we stick around with the fox boy for a little bit more?" The slender boy replied, and the boys turned back around to walk towards the boy. The redhead was barely standing up, "sure thing Hanaka, lets kick his ass some more!"

Naruto watched as one charged at him, finding his senses. He picked up a rock, and when the fat one, Goten got near. The other boys stopped when they saw what happened next. Naruto threw the rock against the older boys head, knocking him out cold.

"G-g-Goten?" The others stuttered, they saw blood leaking from a cut made by the rock. The slender boy, Hanaka, grabbed the rock. While the other midsize boy Baku grabbed the fat kid up.

Naruto fell to one knee, and was breathing hard. He scrapped at the dirt in his palm. Hanaka neared him, and raised the rock up. "Lets kill this fox!" he proclaimed. Only to have someone grab his hand, he saw a teenage girl have hold of his arm.

"Get off of me tramp!" He yelled out, only to receive a huge kick in the stomach, the other boy, dropping Goten charged at her. Only to receive a roundhouse which sent him into the buildings walls.

Narutos' vision was blurry, but he swore the teenager looked familiar. He fell face first into the dirt, the last thing he was hearing was the girl shouting his name. _"Naruto! Help, someone help!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hokage mansion.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So in agreement, we'll be sharing some of our high quality steel for some of your higher quality logs? Is this correct Horuda?" The Takikage, a tall green haired man nodded. He went to grab a pen when the secretary busted into the room.<p>

She was panting heavily, as if she had seen a ghost. "Lord Hokage, please, come quick. Uzumaki Naruto is inside of a coma." The Takikage looked at the man, who had a shocked looked on his face.

He then pushed the paper to the side, "My old friend, if this is family. Be with them, my daughter should be returning the embassy with her Inuzuka and Hyuuga escort at the moment. We'll continue discussion tomorrow." The Hokage didn't need the delay twice. He was running out the door. He was spry for an older man. He dashed outside the mansion, and ran towards the hospital with full might.

He made it to the hospital within a time span of just a few minutes. Entering the hospital, he saw the mass buzz of people moving three boys onto stretchers. One had a severe head wound, the others had cracked rips.

The elder then found Ayame crying, as they dragged a stretcher back. "Ayame, what happened?!" Demanded/pleaded The Third, wanting to know what had just transpired. The girl was sobbing slightly, he could hear the parents of the other children cursing her.

"Listen, you'll not be harmed, ?" The Hokage pleaded once more. The woman sniveled slightly, looking over the boys. She looked at the Lord of Konoha.

"They attacked him, I saw several children run out, and went to investigate, I...I...I snapped. I broke the other two ribs, but Naruto. He used a rock to hit the fat kid upside the head...Lord Kage. They told me...he...he...he had a fracture in his skull..." The Hiruzen grabbed the girl.

Teuichi just came running in, came upon the sight. The nobles, that were the boys parents were demanding the Hokage to kill the Uzumaki demon. This, and all things. Finally made the Kage boil. He looked at the nobles, he knew their children had a history of trouble.

"Get out of my hospital, and begone from the premises at once! Now!" He ordered, the nobles stood there dumbfounded as to why he was taking the demons side. They glared daggers at the girl behind him, but swiftly made an exit. The boys were taken into the medical ward.

The fat kid was fine, just having a cut. Ayame had her hand over her mouth, she was sobbing. They went back to see Naruto, only to see whelps were already forming on his body. The Hokage had tears flood his eyes, and he looked towards Ayame.

"Tell me _everything_." He hissed, he wasn't angry with her. Nor at Naruto...he was now anger at himself. It would seem the Fourths' wishes had fell onto one thing, and the one thing was simple.

It fell on deaf ears.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**(remake)**_

_**Chapter Four: A prayer**_

* * *

><p><strong>心は多くのものを見ることができます。チャクラ、今後も、過去。心は多くの秘密を隠しても。<strong>

**- ****イビキ森野、拷問の頭、そして知性。**

**Kokoro wa ōku no mono o miru koto ga dekimasu. Chakura, kongo mo, kako. Kokoro wa ōku no himitsu o kakushite mo. - Ibiki Morino, gōmon no atama, soshite chisei.**

_The mind can see many things. Chakra, the future, even the past. though the mind hides many secrets. _

_- Ibiki Morino, head of Torture, and intelligence._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drip...<strong>_

_**Drip...**_

_**blurb...**_

The room was white, all around Narutos' motionless body was white light. He laid there, his eyes closed. The wounds were gone, but he was still in so much pain. Slowly though, the child opened his eyes.

He looked around while he was still was laying inside the white light. It felt akin to water in some aspects. Yet, slowly when the boy got up, it didn't drench him. His head was throbbing in pain, the memories of what just happened flood his mind.

"Am...am I dead?_" _asked Naruto, who looked around the mystical area. Only to hear his voice wasn't the same, it sounded much fainter...and echoing. He looked at his hands, seeing something of black ink running down them.

He used his fingers to attempt rubbing it off, only to see it still stuck to his skin. Looking at his stomach, his eyes widened. The birthmark was expanded, and now had tooth like mark below it. _"Gah, what the hell?!" _He screamed out, rubbing at the tattoo.

The redhead then heard a splash from behind him, and looked to see a giant one tailed fox staring at him. His heart sank below his chest, and he found it hard to believe. _"_T-t-t-t-the N-ni-nine tails?! Ahhhh!"He screamed, and attempted to run.

Only for every step he took, the fox still wasn't getting further away. **"Watashi wa kono... Kemono wanaidesu. Anata wa hanasu. Watashi wa anata ni chekku suru tame ni tan'ni koko ni iru. Yangumasutā. (I am not the this...beast. you speak of. I am merely here to check upon you. Young master.)" **The giant fox spoke, but it was in an unknown language to the child.

The child turned around, and saw it coming closer. That's when his mind processed the fact it spoke. _"_You can talk?!" The fox's green eyes stared at the child. The way he was staring is the way a regular dog would stare in confusion. **"Anata wa watashi no shita o shiranai. Dono yō ni kore wa kanōdesu ka? Doko ga anata no o wakai kitsunedesu? (do you not know my tongue. how is this possible? Where is you tail young fox)" **The fox seemed to question the child.

The said redhead was calming down, and he looked at the fox inside of his eyes. They felt very distinct, like he should have the same eyes. Which was very confusing to the child. The fox circled him, and finally came behind him. "If you are here to eat my soul, I'll be one hard piece of food to swallow."

He began to count the tails, or lack of the number he had announced. It had just one!

The fox seemed to understand this, and chuckled lightly. It then snatched Naruto with one of its tails, making the boy scream out in fear. He started to kick around, until he felt something akin to energy flow into him. That's when the fox dropped him, and Naruto turned to face him.

"Jigoku wa, sore ga nandatta ka?! (what the hell was that?!)"said Naruto, unknowingly now speaking the same language as the fox. The giant fox only snickered a little bit. Now he was laying down, his single tail waiving about.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, **"Anata wa ima, watashi ni kitto o hanasu koto ga dekimasu. Watashi o rikai suru? (Can you now speak to me kit, understanding me?)" **Needless to say, Naruto understood this part. Still very confused.

"Dono yō ni... Dono yō ni ima kuru watashi wa anata o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu?!" (How...how come now I can understand you?!")"Naruto questioned out, but then felt his tongue moving in ways which didn't make since with what he _thought _he was speaking.

The fox merely chuckled, and its green eyes laid upon the boy. **"Anata wa, koto no shita o hanashite iru. Anata no kao no hyōjōde wa, anata wa sore o kangaedasu sa rete iru. (You are speaking the koto tongue, by the look on your face. You are figuring it out.)" **Naruto held his mouth.

He then tried to switch back to his language, and found he could not. _"_Nani ga anata ga watashi ni itte iru! (what have you done to me?!)_" _Demanded Naruto, only to hear the fox laughing.

"**Sore wa watashi ga okonatte ita nochi, sore wa sugu ni kieru, tan'ni jikan ataerareta okurimonodesu. Watashi wa tanjun ni bijon o teikyō suru yō ni natta. (It is merely time given gift. It will soon vanish after I am gone, I have simply come to offer you a vision.)" **He lowered his one tail down, and Naruto finally got the sight of something else.

That one tail, was really a cluster of thousands of smaller tails. He then came on conclusion, and he looked at the beast. **"Shōsū no ningen ga... Kodomo sore ni fureru, anata no shurui wa inari no o ni fure oroka. (Few people...let alone your kind touch the tail of Inari, touch it child.)" **

Naruto heard him, but what did he mean by '_Your kind.' _No sooner than the boy touched the tail. The ancient being was gone, but soon the world shifted. A blast of colors, and soon the world continued to shift. Naruto felt his head throb in pain, and he soon fell to his knees.

Screaming about. Hearing the voices of the villagers flood his head. The ones that scorned him, and he let out a roar. Not a human roar either. Soon images flew into Narutos' head, and he found himself staring at them.

Only this feeling inside of him, it was fear.

* * *

><p>"<em>Run! It is the demon, run away!" a woman shouted, a child with scarlet hair looked up at what she was saying. There in the distance, over this grand village was a looming shadow. The beast was so massive, it put the nine tails to shame. <em>

_The populous ran in fear of the beast, and soon one large red eye looked over the see. Naruto then felt himself running too. But, the roar of the beast made the earth tremble under its might. He saw something akin to warriors jumping over the grand rooftops. _

_The wore strange armor. It looked similar to the ones the first Hokage wore, but it looked much sleeker. "All civilians evacuate the city of Unmei at once!" Going as fast as the body could carry this scarlet child. _

_Naruto could only watch in horror, as not one, not two, but ten. Ten tails sprang over the city, the massive red eye was spinning. It looked like the sharingan some Uchiha had. The civilians all stopped, even Narutos' body stopped. _

_He knew this wasn't his real body, but he felt his soul inside this being. The civilians ignoring the eye kept running, and the soldiers that had ran towards it. Retreated away, and even looking away. _

_The civilians began to scream, clawing at their own skin. Even Narutos' body was clawing at their own skin. It felt itchy, decaying even. Soon there was loud screams, and the redhead watched in horror as the civilians became deathly white. _

_Their human features going away, and soon were encased in some sort of cocoon like structure. Naruto watched as his did as such too, and felt the energy leaving his body. Was the beast draining them?! _

_He felt time rush by, and the cocoons all opened. Revealing deathly white, alien like humans. They had yellow eyes, with no presence of eye lids. They looked, and even felt like plants. They all roared out, and Naruto looked back at the beast. _

_As did all the other mutants. They bowed before it, and it spoke. __**"Idō shite, ketsueki-chū no kono sekai o arau. Watashi no namae de (go and wash this world in blood, in my name.)" **__No sooner was they ordered all the white beings, including Naruto ran. _

_They're screaming now, inhumane noises. Grunts, roaring, and sometimes even clicking. The civilians, and soldiers that were retreating were caught in the act by these white beings. They pounced onto them, and Naruto watched as he pounced a woman. _

_The next thing horrified him on the inside, he bit into the her neck. Ripping it out, and soon felt himself chewing. The sickening sound of a swallow didn't help him either. He watched as all the white beings did this. That's when he looked up._

_Usually white, the moon was blood-red, and in his blood-red haze. He made out a single feature. A large, giant tree. Reaching towards it._

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, now laying back down as he had before in the white liquid. "What the?! What was that? Was that just a dream?<em>" <em>The boy spoke to himself, only to feel something leave his mind. He saw something bubbling up complete opposite of him in the room.

It rose out of the white water, standing up. It looked like him, except it had red eyes. There was no whites inside of its either just darkness. Naruto got up, and looked at him. It looked exactly like him minus the eyes.

It spoke, _"go away!" _Naruto recognize the voice as someone in his classrooms. He put it together, and it sounded like a certain pink haired girl he liked.

"_You'll always be a fox boy! Foxes are evil, so are you!" _Another child voice came from its mouth, and it walked closer. Holding out its hand.

"_Loser..." _

"_Failure!" _

"_You have no hope of ever becoming the Hokage, just shut your mouth brat!"_

"_The Fourth would hate you."_

"_Kushina was a whore..."_

"_Look at him, he's not normal."_

"_He's it's spawn for sure, look at the red hair, the whiskers. He's just biding time." _

"_I say the Third should make him a pet...after all that's all he'll ever be good for."_

"_That Ichiraku girl is a whore...to even associate with...IT." _

"_That Teuichi dishonors my squad, letting that boy eat, bah. Should be starving on the streets...let alone breath." _

"_Kill him! Kill him!" _

The redhead held his head, kneeling down. "Make it stop...please make it stop." begged Naruto, only to see his copy standing over him. Holding his hand out, motioning him to grab it. The redhead in desperation was ready to grab it, only to see chains wrap around him.

Pulling him away from the copy, which roared out. Shattering the white realm, and soon it transformed into that of sewer like area, with a cage at its heart. _**"**_**Damn you!" **He saw a giant fox roar out from the cage, only the chains kept dragging him away from it.

He reached out to it, only now noticing his hands were claws inside this world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Hospital<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ayame was sitting by her little brother, he has been out for the last four days now. She smelled something sour, and had dark rings around her eyes. Indicating that she had no sleep in those last days.<p>

She looked at Narutos' monitor, it was steady. He is wrapped up in bandages, and various other material. Stitching was around his head, which had a gash on it. Later found out to be caused by one of the boys' boots. Which had steel in them.

He was lucky that he was still breathing, the fracture had been a large one. Which only allowed him to be conscious long enough to just get up. Long enough for Ayame to get to him, she now was busy though.

Holding his hand, which felt slightly cold. Four days, and nights she sat here. Waiting on him to wake up, the fractured healed rapidly though. So he should be fine, at least that what she was told. Right now she didn't trust anyone, at all!

The Hokage was standing outside the room, he had bruised knuckle. One of the children fathers decided to 'finish fourths' job'. Needless to say, the idiot never got he chance to even attempt such an atrocity.

Despite being an elder, the Hokage beat the man within inches of deaths' door. Iruka had also stopped by, asking where Naruto had been. The old man gave him the news, but the man seemed to have cared less.

The nature humanity, by the Kages' standard seemed most foul now of days. The Hokage stood at the door, waiting on word of his adopted grandson. Hoping hear Ayames' screams of joy when he wakes up, hoping that the boy didn't wonder into his subconscious.

For if he did, then the man would have to come clean. Now needless to say, he never lied to harm Naruto. No, on contrary, he lied to _protect _the child. His _heredity_, his _real _identity. He hid so he could protect the child, now that he has the chances to look back on it.

He now realizes the terrible mistake he had made, for only just two years after Minatos' death. Ooniki the Iwakage, though begrudgingly, signed an information pact with the Hokage. Now all of his shinobi movements for missions were known by the Hokage.

It was all in interest to prevent the conflicts from happening. However, on that same year, Kiri became dark. Probably from the reports of huge civil war breaking out. He didn't know what it was over, but to cause an information blackout meant two things. They didn't want anyone knowing, and it was bad.

So the Hokage had a choice, and he believed the Iwakage was just happy to hear about the death of Minatos' spawn and wife. Along with the man himself mind you. Then there was the incident with Kumo and the Hyuuga. What if they know who Naruto was?

Being the last Uzumaki, let alone an Ijū-sha. They'd would at first negotiate for him, offering untold amounts of wealth. Which Hiruzen would blatantly refuse, only for to acquire a more _direct _approach

So what was wrong, and what was truly right?

The Hokage had days to ponder this, and still he could not come up with an answer. Loud footsteps echoed into the hallway, making him be put on edge. His instincts kicking in, he calmed down once he saw it was just Asuma. His youngest son.

"Father, come to your office immediately. The Fire Sage, he's here!" The Hokage blanched at the statement. The Fire Sage was the second highest ranking member in the land. Just below the Daimyo. He slightly outranked the Hokage, but only because of diplomacy matters. In times of war, Hiruzen would outrank him.

It was system of politics, and men like the Hokage were good at bother politics and _other forms _of politics. Still this did not change the mans surprise, for he knew the Fire Sage was nearly dead. After all the man has been around for more than one hundred and fifty years. How could no one that old, be so close to death?

The choice was now presented, did he stay with Naruto? Which would be slight akin to a slap in the face of such a man, or did he leave?" The man looked at his servants, and sighed. "Tell the Fire Sage that he may use any hotel he wishes for free. I'll meet with him tomorrow." The servants stuttered slightly along with Asuma. Who chose to obey, but watched as the lackeys question their leaders diplomacy.

"B-but, sir, this is the Fire Sage. He's, you know, an official of the Daimyo. Hes' not a man to wait...forgive me." The male servant bowed, realizing that he just angrily question the elder. The man sighed, motioning him to rise.

However, the Kage had the sternest of looks on his face. "I'll meet with him the in the morning. In the meantime, use the second embassy room. I had it ready for local civilian village leader, but I'll give it the Sage." The servant nodded, and ran to report to the man.

The Hokage pinched his nose, and started to think over what was said. Ayame said that she had seen three kids run out of the alleyway. One had brown hair, one navy blue, and one green. He quickly deduced the green haired child as the Takikages' daughter the first time it was mentioned.

However, he wanted _all _present. To see if they were apart of it, acting as bait, or if they ran thinking Naruto could run in time as well. The navy blue haired girl, as told to him by Ayame had blank eyes. Which matched a Hyuuga.

Though the brown haired boy was different from them, he fit the description of any other child in Konoha. Ayame said he had spiked hair. However, this meant that he could be any number of children who modeled their hair after the Fourth.

Although some had it traditionally. Namely the Inuzuka, who actually took part in raising Minato, after the boys' father passed away in the second war. Followed by his grandfather not soon after. He decided that he should investigate this more, and he would employ a bait.

After all, even though Iruka didn't much care about Naruto. Liking him to the same type of brat as the Headmistress thought of. He still was _very _loyal to the Hokage. Besides the man had leniency with him if he ever lashed out.

It wasn't right to see ones' own mother and father cut to shreds by a giant fox tail.

Since it wasn't very public _yet_, he'd ask several children in the class if they saw Naruto. If someone acts nervous, anxious, or even acknowledges this with a truth or lie. Then he'd know, and he'd be waiting.

The only person he had to worry getting to was the Takikages' daughter. Fū, Fū was special to the Kage. Being the only little girl he has, and besides his son, one his only two children. He suffered from a slight genetic disorder as well, so he couldn't have no more.

So they were it, and the Hokage knew better to pick a fight with that man. Especially if it involved his children.

So he had to set the plan in motion someway, so he could get the other two. However, if he had one advantage, it was time. The foreign leader was to stay in Konoha for a few more weeks.

So all of this he pondered, and then heard Ayame singing. She done this around the time Naruto was baby, whenever she got to see him. It seemed only fitting, since she barely stayed the night over with him. The last time being when he was three.

The Hokage heard her humming, and sighed. He missed his grandson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Hokage tower.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I see...so the Leader of the fire country is with kin?" The Fire Sage Ashura asked, to confirm what he had just been reported. The servant bowed, and nodded.<p>

"Yes mi'lord, the Hokage is currently seeing to his _grandson._" The Fire Sage took notice of the way the servant slightly hissed the word out.

So not one to not let things slide by, he questioned it. "Why such an awful tone, with the title?" asked the Sage, the servant merely rolled his eyes.

"Please, forgive me, but I must say that he's not exactly the mans' grandson. Let alone even truly worth the Kages' time." The Sage nodded, and looked at him.

"Why as to the subject, isn't he worth the Lord of Konoha's time?" The man asked, while his fellow monk sat on a chair inside the office.

"He's just not worth it my lord, all he does is play pranks, cuss, and sets back Konoha. If I was the Hokage, I'd had the child exiled...at the least." The Fire Sage nodded, and looked at Chiruku, who was sipping on some tea.

He smiled, "very well, we'll take to our leave to the designated area we are to sleep in. I'll see the Hokage in the morning?" Asked Ashura, the servant nodded, and soon watched as the ancient man slowly left the room.

Chiruku helped his master open the doors to the Hokage mansion, it was once again raining. So the monk got a small umbrella out, and held it over his head. The ancient man just waived him off, "Bah, throw the umbrella away. It only serves to block natures embrace."

Chiruku sighed, "sir it is common for nobles to do such things in this village. Lest the people try to hassle you." The man using his free hand just waived that off as well, and he had a smile on his face.

"Konoha has changed slightly yes, but I can feel that inner spirit still the same. The children have a yearning to learn, and among them is one that we seek. I can also sense a beetle among the trees." Chiruku looked at the ancient Sage.

He knew what that code meant, because it was code related to tailed beasts. "You mean the Nanabi is inside the village, is there some outside force here threatening it?" Asked the younger monk, the older monk just laughed at the notion. His cane digging into the deeper parts of the mud as he walked barefooted on it.

He looked at Chiruku laughing still. "Oh my dear pupil, your notion is both of understandable concern, but ignorance. If a tailed beast was inside of the village, inside of its Jinchuuriki other than the nine tails. Then the ninja of this village would be scouting them. Instead they're scouting us."

The Anbu on the roofs just looked stunned, they flared their chakra back up to normal levels. Having lowered it to that of a civilians, so how could the old monk know? "Inoichi...that is strange, how could he possible know?" Asked a Wolf Masked man.

"I don't know, Shikaku, this is strange indeed. He mentioned about the Jinchuuriki in our village at the moment. Is he a spy?" Shikaku shook his head, and pointed at their clothing.

"I don't think so, they're monks, so they probably have a special way of sensing. Which may have picked up on us." Inoichi nodded, but since they were found. They decided to follow along with them.

It was actually a comfort to see the old man still walking normally, not wanting to press attention. Not acting nervous or as if he was even an enemy.

Ashura looked up at the Anbu, he smiled. "Ah, it would seem as the village security is in top shape. Very well done, very well done. I'm Asuma Sarutobi is somewhere in these gates, I'm eager to meet the boy again." Chiruku nodded, having served Asuma during the last war.

"It was a shame though, he chose the life of war, over a life of peace. However, even inside of these little pockets of peace. We do need warriors, for even in peace there are wicked people." stated Chiruku , and Ashura nodded his head. Agreeing with his pupil.

"Indeed, the fact that they can even still do this after the Son of Amaterasus' attack. Which is fairly recent...hmm, Chiruku are perhaps looking to eat?" The monk looked at the man, and nodded. They looked around the stalls, and found a small ramen outlet.

It was called Ichiraku ramen.

They entered the outlet, Chiruku pushing the flab over, and allowing his master inside. He saw an elderly man running the kitchen by himself. He had a radio on, playing some music from a cosset. "Evening gentlemen, how may I help you?" The man said, while already pouring someone else a bowl.

"I am looking for some noodles friend, may I please have some of your best?" The man nodded, and looked at the elderly person sitting by the other. He smiled at him, they were monks so he couldn't cook meat, could he?

The elder monk looked at his companion, before looking back at the man. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but you seem saddened." Indeed Teuichi had dry tear marks on his face, and he looked at the monks.

"Indeed, sorry if its bothering you. I just had someone very close to me get beaten pretty badly, and he's in the hospital in a coma." The cook said, while fixing their meal. The Fire Sage nodded, he had a sad face on him.

He then decided to ask a question about the victim, "how old is he?" The elder man looked at him. Slightly frowning, not everyone took an interest in everyone's misery. So without much a fight, the cook decided to answer.

"The boy will be nine come next fall, he's little man though. He works for me." The monks nodded, and watched as their soup got served. The cook trembled slightly, he watched as the other patrons got up.

The monks watched this, noticing how the man looking towards the hospital's general direction. "Sir, is something wrong?" Chiruku asked, the cook nodded. He took a seat with the monks, and looked at them.

"Listen to me, despite what you may have heard about the people of Konoha being friendly, don't believe a word of it. The Hokage, and very few people here are rarely so loving. My friend is currently fighting to wake up, because of spoiled brats among nobles. So, if you don't want to be accused of anything and receive a warm welcome. Please leave." The cook explained, Ashura nodded.

He watched as monks kept eating, before finishing the bowls. "Well, what is your name?" Ashura asked, the cook looked at him. Watching as the monk extended his bony hand out. The cook, not wanting to be rude took it.

"I'm Teuichi, Ichiraku Teuichi, my daughter is with our friend at the moment. She's with the Hokage, among a few select doctors." The monk became confused, wasn't he just complaining about nobles?

He then decided to press a question. "Is the child a son to a noble the Hokage is friends with?" The man known as Teuichi shook his head.

The monk watched as he started to cry a little bit, "no...he's just norm-normal boy. Despite what people think of him as." Ashura nodded, and he felt this sadness radiating of the man. He deduced this child must have been a close to the Hokage earlier if Hiruzen thought him as a grandson.

That's when the man started to breakdown, sobbing some more. "He has been in a coma for four days now. The doctors done everything they can, they said his skull fractured healed. But, why is he still out...I also don't understand why those boys are still walking this street smiling at what they done...its not fair damn it!" The monks frowned as the watched man slam his hand into pot. Bending it.

"Sir..." Chiruku started, but watched as the man dried his tears. Stopping his small sob, and he looked at them.

"I am sorry...I didn't mean to fly off in such anger. I'm just angry." Teuichi explained, the head monk of the group nodded. He took Teuichi hand into his own, and the cook found the grip surprisingly strong.

"I can pray for my son, do you have a shrine at your house?" Offered the monk, and the cook nodded. The cook shut down the business for the night. Soon leading the monks towards his house. Which was a small, compared to many. Meaning he didn't make much money.

They entered to find there was literally just enough room for two. With the third room being a shrine, dedicated to woman. However, by her was picture was young scarlet haired boy. The monk looked at the boy. _"Could it be..." _

"This is my shrine, my wife Nagase died a few years back. I dedicated it to her, and when Naruto came along. I put his picture up here for safety, and pray almost every night when my daughter is asleep so that he may be safe...but...it would seem as if they go unanswered." The monk shook his head.

"Don't believe such things master Teuichi, many things happen for mysterious reasons. All around the Gods blessings. While it may seem as a spite for them not listening, in reality it may just be an answer to much needed question. Now, come kneel with me." Teuichi nodded, and knelt in front of the shrine with the cook.

The monk put his hand on the cooks' back. "Now, oh Koto, we come before you humble, broken down, and angered. A child lays within the walls of our doctors, and stricken a most foul illness. The illness of being beaten, and inside eternal sleep. We ask that you call Wong Tai Sin, the shepherd, and healer of men. Husband of the Dawn Goddess Ame-no-Uzume ."

Have him come, heal this sick child, lead him away from the dry darkness, from the wolves of the night. Lead him unto the path of light, where there is a spring for him to drink from. Let him come back to his friends, and family. For they love him so, in your name we have committed this act of humility.

Please bring back this mans' friend. In my honor, upon my life. I give you my humble request."

The men arose from their bowing, and looked at each other. Teuichi bowed before the monk. "Thank you, may I ask you name sir." The monk simply put his hand on the mans' head. Smiling at him. That when he gave his answer.

"I am Ashura. I'm also known as the Fire Sage of the country of Fire." The old cook nearly floored, this was the legendary Fire Sage, and he was in his house.

He started to beg forgiveness, "I'm very sorry to have brought the trouble upon you my lord. It is just...I'm so lost in my feelings...its..."

"Son, you have no need for apology. It is _normal _to be lost in ones feeling during such _times _as these. For they are testing of ones own love. The love of his country, the love for his woman, and the love of his family. Every human can be angry, but what is it to be angry? The _man _angry that his friend is beaten down? Or, the _child _anger for not getting what he wants?

If you had calmly said such things to me, without conviction. I'd be more disturbed, if you weren't angry, then you had no love. Yet here, you beg while you pray with me. Wanting this child to come back to you. If your humility is such, I believe the father God Izanagi may grant this child such pardon.

I merely ask that you hold, parlay yourself." Teuichi nodded, bowing once more.

"Thank you, I shall never forget this kindness." The old monk merely smiled, and was helped up by Chikuru. The cook arose as well, and he looked at the clock. He suddenly gasped, and looked at the monks. "I'm sorry I must be going, listen if you need a place to rest. My room is open as well as my daughters. We're going to be up at the hospital. We'll let you know what happens in the morning if there is any change." Teuichi stated, bowing humbly.

The old monk merely smiled, "go and be with them young Teuichi. May the gods keep you in favor." The old cook bowed once more, and ran outside the house, as he did the monk turned to the shrine. Plucking the boys picture off of it.

He studied it, looking into the boys eyes. _"I must meet this child, when he awakes."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**(remake)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter five: Inquisition<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: There is violent torture in this chapter.**_

**法律の怒りは、誰かがそれを破った場合、それらはそれに応じて扱われなければならない、制限を知ることはありません。**

**- ****第三火影を蒜山**

**Hōritsu no ikari wa, darekaga sore o yabutta baai, sorera wa sore ni ōjite atsukawa renakereba naranai, seigen o shiru koto wa arimasen. - Dai san hokage o Hiruzen**

_The fury of the law knows no limit, if someone breaks it, they shall be dealt with accordingly. _

_- Hiruzen the third hokage_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Mansion. Twelve hours later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hiruzen looked at his guests, the monks. They were seated across from him. Well one was, the other, a much older man was standing up. "Master Ashura, should you take a seat?" The man simply shook his head.<p>

"Hiruzen, my old friend, forgive me if this sounds rude. I have come here on simple business, though I'd be in favor of doing a wedding or two. I simply just here on a _whim._" Hiruzen wasn't a fool.

Ashura the Fire Sages' _whim_ wasn't a whim, it was hunch, or something involving one of his visions. "Let us not dully around here then, Master Ashura. I am not in the best of moods as of late either." The monk was glad to see them both on an equally foul mood.

Ashura for having to confront his old friend about Kushina.

Sarutobi for wanting to be in a particular cell at the moment, beating the unholy hell out of noble for information.

They both looked at each other, and finally it was Ashura to speak up. "When my old friend, when would you have told me that a piece of the Ijū-sha bloodline lived on in Konoha?" The other elder tensed at this question. How did he know, and who had told him.

This was a dire breach in security

"How did you get _that _information. I, and one other person only know what Kushina was. If she had broke her code of silence, I will not hesitate to put her on the block as I plan to do with one of nobles. When he talks that is." The sage looked at his old friend, and frowned. He merely placed a set of pictures on the mans' desk.

All of them were of redheaded children, with varying eye color. Varying hair length, and varying gender. "Which one, and don't be coy my old _friend_ I don't like be deceived." The Hokage got up, and looked at the pictures.

Now standing up, he merely took them all. Placing them inside of his pocket, mainly of a particular blue-eyed redhead boy. The monk, Chikuru, wasn't too pleased by the action. "Then you admit you are guilty of lying to the Fire Sages' confidant. Your son, Asuma Sarutobi?" The Hokage leveled his glare at them.

"One...give me one reason to not put you in prison Ashura. I am a forgiving man, but this breach information is unacceptable!" Demanded Hiruzen, only to see the very much older Sage smile. The Hokage was confused at this, until he saw the man chuckle slightly.

The Sage stopped chuckling until he leveled his own glare, "I had doubts on my way here. I believed Kushinas' bloodline ended within her womb when the Nine Tails was released. I went through years Hiruzen, years of questioning myself. The visions I had of her child, the fox child growing up with two foxes finally made sense to me." Hiruzen was slightly relieved that it was vision, but it didn't help the fact that he still had to face judgment from an old friend.

"You had me believe that my great great grand niece, the one that I performed her wedding ceremony for died with her child. I thought anything other than her child was the fox boy, tell me was he born with a tail?! Hiruzen, you have _one _chance with me to come clean." Ashura demanded, slamming his bony hand on the table.

The desk nearly split in two, funny how an old sage could be so strong. Hiruzen watched his guards look through the door, but discreetly, he motioned them to move back. "You're right, on all accounts. I did lie to you, but it was because of the need to protect Kushinas' child. He did have tail, but I cut it of so I could protect _him_! Don't you think for one minute, anything I done for _him _I regret for one moment!" Hiruzen yelled, but used the silencing seals to make sure no one was hearing them. Only feeling their chakra.

Just in case someone wanted to draw first blood.

"You lied to protect him? Tell me Hiruzen, if I was take him away right now? Placing him under the roof of my personally trained monks. Would you allow it!" The Sage questioned, only to see Hiruzen slightly stuttered.

He kept stuttering until he found his tongue, "I would refuse, a monk taking a boy in? Especially the Fire Sage himself? That is bound to spread really fast Ashura, you know damn well that is one reason I can't take him with you!" The Sage on the other hand glared daggers into the man, and he looked about.

"Tell me about him Hiruzen, you better tell me about my fellow clan member! Did you tell him he was the last of his kind, about his mother? His father?!" Hiruzen turned around facing Konoha, and then back around again.

He yelled with a fury, "you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell him! The years of him asking me, giving him half-truths, you don't think they weigh upon me the slightest?! I do not regret what I had done, nor will I ever regret it! Look at whose more or less wanting his fathers' blood!"

"I know about the Iwagakure long stating they hated that man, after all he killed around a couple hundred of their best ninja. I even know about the current predicament with the Hyuuga, who do you think gave Hizashi inside of Kumo, his last rights?! I am Sage yes, a hermit definitely, but I'm not ignorant to the outside world. I was taught better than to ignore the times of change!" The Sage countered, but Hiruzen lost it.

"You think I wanted him to grow up alone, do you! I did my best to find him a family. If this village of mine, had one shed of decency when he was baby. Then he'd be having fun right now, playing with other children. You know what I have to see everyday?! Huh?! I see Uzumaki Naruto, a orphan who has lost _everything_. You think it doesn't way on me, my failures? Like right now, five days ago, he is in a coma. I'm trying fucking figure out if it was because of _bratty kids_, or if it was _planned!_" The Fire Sage glared even harder into Hiruzen.

He started to cry a little bit, "you should have let me seen him! Hiruzen, damn you, you hear me. My last blood kin alive, you don't even allow me to see him. I'm prepared to take this up with the current Daimyo, this is not right! All through my years, I have seen my Uzumaki clan be destroyed. With our last stronghold falling to that bastard Izuna Uchiha!"

"Gods be damned in this matter Ashura, you have always been a close friend to me! I couldn't risk it, what if I sent the messenger? He got killed along the way, all of a sudden now everyone knows the Fourth Hokage had an heir running about! What does that do for Naruto, yes I'm selfish, and yes I am greedy! I'm selfish to keep the boy from you, and greedy to keep his lineage a secret!" Hiruzen shouted back, only to see the Sage look at him furiously.

His once blue eyes turned silver, those silver eyes coupled with their rings didn't help him look at the man any better. "You Hiruzen, have a point. Though look at my eyes, these would had protected him much better. I've ascended among the Ijū-sha! These eyes were my previous incarnates eyes, much like his precursor!" Shouted Ashura, revealing his bloodline to Hiruzen.

"The Rinnegan would not keep the boy safe forever, and even if Naruto was to fall under you. You are much older than me, and we both know your not long for this world much longer. I don't hate you Ashura, you were the one to marry me and Biwaku. I had two sons from that marriage, and one you helped me bury not too long ago!" Said the Hokage, who was now being damned for just caring about Naruto.

The Sage looked at him, and shook his head. "I know you don't hate me, I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed Hiruzen. Now that we have that out of the way, will you let me see him?" Hiruzen shook his head, making the monks frown.

"I can't like the way he is, I'd rather let you see him awake. Happy, joking, energetic. Than him laying in a damn bed, as if he was riddled with disease. Once he wakes up, you more than welcome to head to room number twenty-twenty. I am sure he'll be abrasive at first, but he's more loving than most men are to their wives to the people he loves." Hiruzen said, sitting down at his chair.

Ashura nodded, he cracked the first smile the two had since starting this squabble. "I am still mad at you, but Naruto is an interesting name. No doubt after Jiraiyas' book. Now, where is that man at? Last time I heard he was supposed to be the god father." Hiruzen looked down, and sighed.

"For all his greatness, and love for Minato and Kushina. I fear that he may have fell into the same trap, as many of the villagers here do. Misery, she's like cruel mistress, and always looks for company." The Old Kage got up, and looked at the monks.

They turned around, and watched as he walked out. The Kage turned around to the Sage, "Ashura, you are welcome to go anywhere but room twenty-twenty in the Konoha hospital is off limits at the moment. If you fail to comply, old friend, I'll have you thrown in jail for a day." The men nodded, agreeing to the terms.

As Hiruzen left Ashura looked towards Chiruku, and frowned. Deactivating his bloodline, he simply began walking out of the office. "Master, where are you going?" The old sage looked at the man, and smiled.

"I'm just going to take a walk, and meditate."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha prison.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A cell opened, revealing a chained noble. The man had attempted to kill Naruto just a couple days ago. Needless to say, this act was seemingly out of revenge for his sons' beating. However, something didn't seem right. Like the fact, Ayame heard one of the children shout <em>"fox boy"<em>

The noble looked at the Hokage, he knew damn well there wasn't any walking away from this one. "What do you want, bastard traitor. You love a _demon _more than your own _people_. Damn you Hiruzen to lowest level of Naraka." The elder Kage merely shut the door behind him.

"You will tell how your children learned the name _fox boy_. Did you tell them? Did you tell them to hate Naruto, encouraged it? Did you perhaps pre-plan this. Knowing of their usual behavior, hoping that Naruto would run into them?" asked the Kage.

The man simply laughed in his face, "that thing doesn't have name Hiruzen among us. He's just a demon in human skin, he'll turn us one day! You'll see this village burn, won't you?" Hiruzen nodded, and turned around.

"If you name names, I'll consider a pardon of this crime. Just this _one _time. I'll consider disobeying _my _own law, _my _own will to protect Naruto from you. If you just simply start naming names. If there are any." The Hokage watched as the man looked at him.

Smirking the man, licked his dried lips. "I'll admit...there is more than just me. Yes, I did teach my children that _racial slur_. It befitted him perfectly, just like that whore who gave birth to him. Fucking slut, having the spawn of the Nine tails, rather than that of the Hokage. You know I bet if I'd took my dick out, she'd suc-" The man didn't get another word in, and a mighty backhand crashed over his face.

Two teeth, his buck teeth, went flying out of his mouth. He watched as boot went into his stomach, making him cough up a torrent of blood from the impact. "You snake..." The Hokage knelt down, and his neck.

He forced it to move his head, so he could see right into the mans' eyes. "You filthy wretched snake, how dare you speak of that woman and her son like that. You want to die snake? Is that it, no of course that is it. You are not helping me out. So let me just..." the Hokage pulled out a tanto out, and held it to the mans' neck. "send you there."

"Wa-wait, do-don't, what of my son Hiruzen. He'll be alone, forever, come now..we both can be reasonable!" The man started to beg, he knew there was no walking out. Though, possibly escaping this inquisition with his life would be nice.

Hiruzen slowly pulled back the tanto, and held it in reverse grip. "Tell me who they are..." The man was breathing heavily, he didn't want to betray his comrades...but he didn't exactly like dying. "Listen Hiruzen...I can't...you can't expect to just n-name them o-off the bet" He started to stutter, but the Hokage wasn't in the mood waiting.

The man snapped his fingers, soon the room's cell door opened. A stretcher rolled out, on it were various scrolls. Behind the the door, pushing the stretcher was a man. He had a gas mask on, and the Kage smirked. "Geretsuna Sa, the special torturer of the T&I, what a pleasant surprise."

The man breathed through the mask, _"Ah Hi-Ruzen, so n-ice to see you. Is he my new pl-ay mate?" _Hiruzen nodded, and watched as the chains extended out. The torture ninja was cloaked being, the only present skin that anyone was able to see was his neck. Which was slightly covered in a rash. The masked man came, and grabbed the noble by his long black hair. The noble was already screaming, and the masked man spoke.

"_D-on't! Be a...bitch!" _The man slammed the noble on the stretcher, and faced it upwards. Tying him down, he was already screaming. Hiruzen just stood there, and her smirked at the noble. "One last chance, _say them._" He hissed.

The man watched as the torturer went for a scroll. Getting out a generator from the scroll, which had amp prongs on a cord connected to it. "W-w-w-w-wait, oh Gods, please wait! Please, Hiruzen listen to me. Please. I'll leave the village, like the Headmistress. You'll never hear from me again." Hiruzen stopped smirking, and the man realized his error.

"So she was apart of your little group, well ain't that just _convenient _that she is out of the village. Oh my, I wonder where she is." The man got wide eyed, and the torturer removed his obi, making his kimono fall open. The torturer looked at the Hokage, who nodded.

The torturer span the table around, hiding the mans' indecency from the Hokage. The sound of metal scrounging down of soft skin was heard. "Ahhh, please oh gods, no! No! Hiruzen, please for the love of the gods. Don't, don't please, please!" The man begged, the torturer looked towards his master.

"Geretsuna, play with him." The man chuckled in his mask, his red cloak fluttered as he went over to the generator. He flowed his chakra into it, which crackled like lightning. The next thing both heard was the noble screaming, and boy was he screaming.

He yelled, begging for mercy. "Gaaaaaahhh, pleas-aaaahhhh, sto-aaaaahhhhp. Heeeeeelllllppp m-aarrrrrghhhhahahahghhhh!" The masked man retracted his hand after seventeen seconds, and walked over towards the man.

"_Wan-t to talk n-ow?" _The masked man said, through breathing in his mask. The noble was crying, after all he had his balls literally fried just a few seconds ago. The noble was asked the same question, and the torturer unclasped the mans' _treasures_. The man then moved it towards the generator, waiting for the man to stop breathing so hard.

He then shouted out, "it was her, the headmistress! Please, please oh god no more!" The Hokage wasn't buying it, and looked towards one of the scrolls. He grabbed it, and pulled the stretcher back, and leveled downwards.

The nobles' head was now lower than he legs, and out of the scroll was just a simple damp towel. Oh, and a bucket, it was _conveniently _placed with the towel and water tags. The torturer, Geretsuna grabbed him by his head. _"Le-ts go for a swi-mm." _

Towel was draped around his head, and the torturer grabbed the back. Pulsing chakra into it, he slowly poured the liquid over the mans' robed head. He began to shake violently, screaming into the towel. Which made it go into his mouth.

Muffling the screams, which made the torturer work hard. _"D-rink up you litt-le bitch. You ha-ve no righ-t to insult Kush-ina like that." _The man screamed hysterically against the cloth, begging, pleading for him to stop. Hiruzen just watched this, he pulled on the mans' hair as attempt to scare him even more.

"Will you talk now, Sagi? Do you _need _more water? I can _give _some more water, what do ya say you all so noble piece of shit?" Hiruzen mocked, and the man screamed out. He didn't cuss, nor did he scream help.

He screamed names.

"The former Headmistress, Several of the other nobles, uhhh...oh Gods please wait. Wait! They're Kimiko Sadoka, Nagami Menma, Kurotoshi Ninko! We bought the boys cleat boots, and removed all but one of the cleats at the end. Please, don't kill them! They were just set loose, they didn't do anything wrong either! They have every right to hate that little shit stain of Konoha. He took their mothers away, he took my wife away! For the gods sake Hiruzen, he took your wife away!" The man screamed out, the torturer looked sad, but then he looked towards his Hokage.

The man turned his eyes towards the man, "don't worry Sa, you'll be playing with more come soon." The Hokage then untied the man. Freeing him, he watched as the man simply started to run out of the cell. The guards were ordered to stand down.

Hiruzen walked outside the cell, "lower the bridge..." He simply ordered. He watched as the bridge gate opened, and looked towards an archery ninja. "Give me your bow and a single arrow." The ninja complied, handing the old Kage his requested items.

The noble was now running on solid dirt ground, and he was laughing. He never heard the arrow coming for him, and he only knew it when it sank into his leg. Making him fall forwards, he screamed out in pain.

Falling onto the ground, Hiruzen appeared in front of him. "I said _one_, remember." Hiruzen commented, the man looked at him, and yelled. "Fuck you!" Hiruzen brought a katana he borrowed off an ninja, and soon one sound filled the air.

_**Squelch!**_

He held the katana, his forearm now across his field of vision. At his feet was the noble, Sagi. His head was rolling down the heal, and the Hokage hoped the wolves came and ate it. The Konoha Lord looked at the mass Anbu who gathered around him. They knew that look in his eyes, and he looked dead at them.

"There are those who are conspiring against Konoha, this man was one such person. I want all names, on this list brought to me. I want them brought to me tonight, not a damn single person goes missing. Do I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" The Hokage ordered, the Anbu stood in line

"Yes Lord Hokage!" The men fell out, knowing who these people were. It should be hard for the nobles, but the headmistress would be a trickery one indeed. He just glared at the puddle that his reflection inside of it.

Remembering what his sensei said to him years ago. _"If you are to seek revenge Hiruzen, an Inquisition mind you. You must do four things. Be diligent, be fast, keep silent, and make it legendary." _The Hokage looked at the puddle, and he could only one thing now.

The soon to be blood spilled on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Hospital, Room twenty-twenty.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ayame was fast asleep on the chair, where she had laid down for the night while her father kept watch. The old man was sleeping inside of another chair, trying to rest before his shift started at Ichiraku. His own business place.<p>

The two were holding either Narutos' hands when something was amiss. They both felt something that made them woke up. They looked to see Naruto gripping their hands, and moaning through his breathing mask.

"Dad...dad! I think hes' waking up!" Ayame shouted, waking the man up. He looked to see Naruto had a firm grip on both of their hands. His eyes slowly started to open, revealing blue eyes.

The child slowly started to moan more through the mask, _"A-ya-me?" _Naruto called out, asking if that woman he was seeing was her. She responded by wrapping her arms around the child, and holding him tight.

Teuichi got up, running to the hallway. "Nurse, the child is awakening!" The man called out, and saw Ayame cooing Naruto. Who was weakly squeezing her hand, they noticed that he was starting to breath harder.

Ayame had to keep him from grabbing his mask off, which was helping get oxygen through his body better. Which is common in coma patient, since the brain is more focused on the healing aspects, than maintaining most of anything else. However, in essence the mask was just there to help his healing rate.

It was feeding him pure oxygen, created by a few seal tags on the can. Scrubbing any carbon from the oxygen going into the child. He opened his eyes bigger this time, now speaking more clearly. "A-yame, Te-uichi. Whe-re am I." his voice was louder this time.

He saw several doctors, and nurses coming in through the door. Past Teuichi. They raised him up, and unstrapped the mask from his face. The first bits of natural oxygen hit him, hitching his breathing slightly.

Though he quickly recovered, "someone send for Lord Hokage, tell him that the child is awake!" The head doctor screamed, and got out a small flashlight to see his eyes. They contracted normally, and the doctor checked his chakra flow. Which was flowing slightly above average, but this was to be normal.

The girl looked up at him, "Doctor will he okay?" The man nodded, smiling. He placed a hand inside of the child hair. He was an elderly looking man, he knew who this boy was. It was no denying that this was the spawn of Kushina. A girl he had delivered about twenty seven years ago.

Along with the Fourth Hokage, and the Hokage knew that he knew who Naruto was. Which is why he was selected to be his head doctor. Naruto looked around, slowly starting to smile. He then sniffed the air, and looked towards Ayame.

"Pee eww, you could use a shower stinky." The girl playfully bopped him on the head, before kissing his forehead. She held him close, slightly crying. Naruto was still laying there, still a little too weak to bring up his arms.

The redhead eyes widen considerably, she was started to sob into his chest. "Damn it, I thought I lost you little brother. Why do you have to be so reckless like that, they almost killed you. I been here for almost five days waiting on you to wake up!" She yelled in chest, Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes.

Slowly he brought his arms around her back, as far as he could get him. The child held onto her, his sister. Teuichi watched this, let a tear roll down his eye. He would have to go thank the monk from last night. He looked towards Ayame, and smiled.

"Hey knuckle head, wanna tell me why you haven't been to work." Joked Teuichi, though it was hard choke out. The man was too, starting to cry. He walked over to Naruto. Wrapping his arms around the child.

"_The Gods answered my prayers, they really did." _

The door busted open, and everyone saw the Hokage. He was out of breath, he also a little bit of blood on his robes. The man walked to them, and saw that his _grandson_ was indeed awake. Naruto looked at him, smiling, "hey Jiji, you old fart...where have been." The Hokage laughed at the jibe, and smiled all the same. However, he looked at Ayame and Teuichi. He motioned for them to meet him out in the hallways.

They looked at Naruto, who was smiling. "Hey little brother, we'll be back in a few minutes." The trio moved outside to the hallways, closing the door behind them. So Naruto could not hear, Teuichi was the first ask.

"Where did the blood come from Hiruzen?" The Hokage looked at them, he had a very serious look on his face.

He decided to answer his question, "the noble who tried to stab Naruto in the hospital. I found out the children were not exactly knowing assassins. Just told to attack the _fox boy _on sight. I dealt with accordingly." Ayame looked at the man, and was horrified.

"How many more? I mean, was it just one?" The Hokage shook his head, and frowned.

Taking puff of his pipe, he looked at the woman. "There are several more. I'm starting a _liquidation _of them as I speak."

"I see, so an Inquisition. Will you promise me one thing?" Teuichi asked, wanting a favor from an old time comrade during the last great war.

The Hokage smiled, and looked at him. "Anything you want Teuichi."

"I want them to feel every bit as vulnerable as Naruto did, all throughout his life. When they beg to die, that's when they're allowed to. Can you do me that one justice old friend." The Hokage nodded, and soon his ear piece was alive. He handed to Teuichi.

The old war bird smiled, "I'll do you both better. You get to say go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near the Noble district.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A dozen Anbu walked towards the houses, and each looked at each other. They were extremely loyal to the Hokage, some of them having been friends with either Minato or Kushina. This wasn't going to slip by them, even if they didn't exactly like their child for what he was.<p>

This was treason, the very foundation of Konoha could have been obliterated. The head Anbu put his hand to his ear, and looked towards the others. He noticed several of their targets looking at them, before running back into their houses.

"_You are go, begin the Inquisition."_

"Wolfs' squad, take Kimiko Sadoka, I'll take the headmistress. If she's pulling the strings, she is here somewhere. Nagame Menma is Hawks' squad. Snakes' squad is the final other noble. If anyone stands in your way, besides children. Kill them." The Head Anbu, a man wearing a bear mask ordered.

Wolfs' squad ran towards the house on the right, swords unsheathed. They broke down the door, where they saw Kimiko running upstairs. Her husband, and teenage son holding reversed gripped knives. "Move aside, one warning!"

The men did not listen, instead they shouted at the Anbu. "For the Fourth Hokage!" They charged at the men. The man wearing the black wolf mask easily cut them down, their blood splattered across the walls.

They had Genjutsu casters already set up across the noble district, so no one would know they were here. No one would know what they were doing. All they would know that a group of foreign ninja got in.

The other two members of wolf squad headed up stairs. Where they saw Kimiko grabbing a knife. The female lead of Wolf squad grabbed her wrist, and broke it. Making her drop the knife. The woman screamed out in so much pain, the female lead slammed her palm into the woman.

She was knocked out cold.

Hawks' squad ran towards the castle like house in front of them. He watched as innocent civilians were in a trance like state. Several Anbu keeping out the populous at bay as well. They breached through the door, slamming it open.

Nagame was busy drinking, only then he realized the Anbu were here for him. He grabbed his katana, attempting to defend himself. Only to get stabbed through the shoulder. The head Anbu came in, feeling the headmistress's chakra. He went upstairs.

Grabbing handful of black hair, and dragging her down the stairs. Nagame was clawing at the ninja in front of them, "you bastards have killed Konoha. Siding with the demon ,he will kill us all!" The Anbu captain in Hawks' swung his fist into the mans' jaw.

Needless to say, he won't be talking too straight anymore.

Snakes' squad breached into the house of their final target. She saw the woman cowering in fear. "You little bitch, you think you can just get away from doing this to children?" The lead Snake said, her purple hair poked through the back of the mask .

She made several dark colored snakes come from her hand, and they slithered around the woman. "Anko...we can't kill her here, listen, the Hokage will have his judgment be done upon them. So please, don't, he wants them so he can deliver punishment."

The head Snake, Anko, pulled the snakes back. She just glared at the woman. "You are coming with us, you fucking bitch." Anko grabbed her brown hair, and dragged her out of the house. She walked up onto the roof. She saw the Anbu holding the other targets.

They then all dashed out of sight, the Yamanka genjutsu casters were busy corrupting some of the memories of _any _possible witness. The civilians, allowed back, started to scream for help as several bodies of by standing '_innocent people'_, were found.

This was both a dark day for the nobles, but a seemingly brighter day for the rest of Konoha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near an open field, outside of Konoha.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The noble men, and women were knelt down. Hands bound, along with their legs. In front of them was pikes. The Hokage came around a lone tree, and looked at them. "So this is the filth, that Sagi told me about. You are all pathetic." Kimiko was the first to speak up.<p>

"Lord Hokage, please don't do this. Look at us, were just trying to free Konoha of this vile demon child! He has no place here, and damn the whore Kushina for every bearing the Kyuubis' child!" The Hokage nudged his head to an Anbu who smacked her.

The former Headmistress looked at the elder. "You bastard, have you forsaken your oath to protect Konoha. From a child who dares believe he'll rule this village! No, we will, the human race! He is no human!" She shouted at him, declaring her dead friends' child a demon.

The Hokage grabbed a picture out of his pocket, and it was Narutos' picture. He made them look at it, "you call this boy a demon. When I come to find out if the three other children had anything to do with this. I'll have their parents executed as well."

"What, Lord Hokage, don't be so rash! We can't be executed, we control much of the wealth in Konoha!" Nagame shouted, his fat hands constricted by the wire. He watched as the Hokage got out a list.

He began to read of the said list. "Nagame Menma. You are hereby charged, unto the crimes of the following nature that I decree! High treason, treason, attempted murder of a child, extortion of the poor, a fellow member in a sex slave organization the _white hand_. You are hereby to be executed!"

The Anbu dragged the man up, untying his feet. They kicked him a few times, and he felt knelt down over a basket. Which was near a pike. The Anbu to his right held a tanto at his stomach, and another held a sword just above his neck.

The other nobles watched in horror as the Anbu with the Tanto, sent it straight into the man. As the man screamed out, coughing up blood. The sword crashed down on his head. Lobbing it off into the basket. The Anbu took the said head, and placed it on the spike.

The next one was Kimiko, who was fighting every step of the way. "Kimiko Sadoka. Your crimes are as followed! High treason, treason, attempted murder of a child. Extortion of the poor, betrayal of _your _oath. You are hereby sentence to execution. Anbu!" Ordered the Hokage, who watched as the same systematic execution took place. Kimiko screamed, offering herself to them if they didn't kill her.

It didn't matter, soon her head was added to the pike.

The former headmistress began to wail, "you have abandoned the Gods Hiruzen! This treachery! A curse on your fucking family, a curse on that fucking child!" The Hokage watched as she was being dragged towards a basket.

The Anbu never bothered to untie her. The Hokage watched as two former Anbu were brought into the clearing. They would be executed along with this trash of Konoha. For they were the ones that was supposed to have this bitch out of Konoha.

They knelt down in silence. The same list of crimes were read by the Hokage, and soon the order was given. The headmistress' head went into the basket. Where it got placed on a pike. Soon the systematic executions led to the Anbu in front of him .

He threw down two kunai. The others untied their hands, and placed their knives near their necks. "You unlike the nobles have a choice. Commit Seppuku, and you family names will not be dragged through the dirt. This is your final salvation before the afterlife."

The two Anbu looked at the knives, then at each other. They nodded. They took the kunai, and with a yell. They sent it into their stomachs. Death soon took them, and then the Hokage turned to the final noble.

She was cowering. "I believe it is your turn." The Anbu came, and dragged her. Sitting her upwards, she soon had her head cut off. Then placed onto the pike. The Hokage looked at this spectacle of an execution.

He turned to the rest of his Anbu. "Let this be note for your future careers. Anyone wanting to harm Naruto Uzumaki will be met with execution. High treason has never, and will never be tolerated in my village! Do we have an understanding!"

The execution team nodded, along with Anbu squads were there. "Yes Lord Hokage!" They called out, and began to dig unmarked graves for the nobles, and Anbu. The Hokage was getting ready to leave, when he saw Iruka standing out there.

He walked over to the man, and he nodded. "what have you to report?"

"The Children were Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and the foreign girl Fū. I'll have them brought to your office soon." The Hokage nodded, and looked towards the man standing next to him. It was the girls' father.

"Lord Hokage, I promise you Fū had no ill intent that day." The Hokage merely smiled at the man, and placed his hand on the younger Kages' shoulder.

"If she didn't have ill intent, I promise that she'll be okay. On my will of fire, I promise this."


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**(remake)**_

_**Chapter six: Sunflowers**_

* * *

><p><strong>チャイルズの愛は、正直に過ぎないによって制限されます。子供には継承悪を持っていないためには、彼らのメンタリティーに入れられる。<strong>

**子供が初めてと言うときのために、彼らは実際にそれを意味し、「私はあなたを愛して」 。**

**私たちは愛を育つため、わずか****4****少し文字になります。セックス、姦通、とお金が関与する場合。**

**愛はそれが私たちの舌をロールオフ、ちょうど****1****多くの単語になります。けれどもまだ多くの形態があります。**

**私は子供の愛の内側に、最も純粋なを見て。**

**- ****阿修羅うずまき、第十五火災セージ**

**Chairuzu no ai wa, shōjiki nisuginai ni yotte seigen sa remasu. Kodomo ni wa keishō aku o motte inai tame ni wa, karera no mentaritī ni haire rareru. Kodomo ga hajimete to iu toki no tame ni, karera wa jissai ni sore o imi shi,`watashi wa anata o aishite'. Watashitachiha ai o sodatsu tame, wazuka 4 sukoshi moji ni narimasu. Sekkusu, kantsū, to okane ga kan'yo suru baai. Ai wa sore ga watashitachi no shita o rōruofu, chōdo 1 ōku no tango ni narimasu. Keredomo mada ōku no keitai ga arimasu. Watashi wa kodomo no ai no uchigawa ni, mottomo junsuina o mite. - Ashura uzumaki, dai jū go kasai sēji**

_The childs' love, is bounded by nothing more than honesty. For a child has no inherit evil, it is put into their mentality. _

_For when a child says for the first time "I love you" they really meant it. _

_As we grow up love, just becomes four little letters. When sex, adultery, and money are involved. _

_Love becomes just one many words, that rolls off our tongues. Though there are still many forms. _

_I seen the most pure, inside of the love of a child. _

_- Ashura Uzumaki, fifteenth Fire Sage_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Near Sunagakure.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Several wagons carrying goods across the desert stopped, they had arrived at their destination. A young monk, wearing armor with the symbol of the wind looked at them. "Master Soyokaze, we've brought the supplies for your monk research team!" Announced a Suna ninja.<p>

The monk loved the sight, and reached his hands up. Removing his turban, revealing long purple hair, he smiled. His golden eyes overlooking the area. "I thank you Baki, please give my regards to my brother monks inside of Suna for making this possible." The turban ninja nodded, and overlooked a digging sight.

He saw what appeared to be a massive temple complex, frowning. "You have the discovered Ryū no kami no jiin? (Temple of the dragon god.)" The monk nodded, and smiled an even brighter smile.

"Yeah I did, what can you expect from me. The greatest Sage of all, the Wind Sage." Boasted the monk, Baki nodded. He wanted to explore the city of fabled legend in Suna for so long, and here was his chance. Though it would be going against orders set by the Fourth Kazekage.

The reason why the Kazekage even commissioned such an exploration was for one prize. The Doragon no me.(eye of the dragon.) Which was supposed to be an object said to bring luck, and wishes upon those who held possession over it.

Personally, Baki knew he wanted to sell it off, Suna was in dire straights for money at the moment. One of the great treasures of the gods would suffice, being that Ryuujin, used to be the patron God of Suna many generations ago.

Suddenly one of the Suna monks came running towards Soyokaze. He turned the around to see the monk, who bowed before his senior. "Master Soyokaze, we've found something!" The Sage began to think. _"Did they find it?" _

"Tell me what you have found." The head monk simply ordered, the lower monk stood up.

He began to speak, "it's not the Doragon no me, but it is significant to us. Its a tablet!" The head monks' eyes widen slightly. He then motioned for the lower monk to show him.

They crossed the little field of sand, until they came to the entrance. Dozens of workers were busy going about uncovering the ancient city. The monks went down into a deeper part of the ruin. There, a massive fixture of torches, alight with blue glowing stones which overlooked a giant hieroglyph.

Below it was a tablet.

"It would seem this city is more ancient then we thought." Soyokaze reasoned, looking at the dated stone, and use of glowing stones. The ninja who had followed him, were okay to escort him, this luckily included Baki.

The people looked upon the tablet. Which contained the writing of the Koto on it. However, on the glyph above. They saw pictures of a city, which was massive. More massive than Suna, and had walls even higher. Almost like a bowl.

On the next set of pictures however, it had been burned down. The source was a massive blue demon, which was shaped like a scorpion. "Could it be the tales of Sasori to Murasaki kinjō (the scorpion and the forbidden city) be true?" One of the monks asked. The head monk looked at the glyph, he could only make out the Koto writing.

"_The sight of light, holds the beast at bay. What could this mean...I mus consort with the other Sages on this." _Soyokaze planned, and then looked towards the others. "Grab the tablet, have a cart ready to transport it to the Kumo temple. I need an expert on Koto writing to look at it."

The monks nodded, and began to leave. "I do believe our search has only deepened."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, three hours after the executions.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So that is what the truth is? You three children, were ambushed by the other three older children. Who wanted to take your money...figures as much given their nature. Though, explain to me why you three left...well two of you left a fellow Konoha academy student behind?" The Hokage questioned the children.<p>

The three children, one Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Fū. They each looked nervous, but it was just out of the fact that they were called into the Hokage office. Under the pretense that they had done something bad. "My Lord, di-did w-we d-do some-something ba-bad?" Nervously asked Hinata, who looked paler than usual.

Hiruzen looked upon the children, "not really no. From what I am hearing, on _both _ends. You are all innocent. Although, did you know who rescued you? I just need to be sure." The group looked at each other, the two Konoha citizens nodded, the third one from Taki didn't. Which was the norm, because if she did know. Then a _slight _release in information about the their Jinchuuriki would be evident.

Kiba stood up next, "yeah, it was Naruto. He came around the alley corner. They had us backed up against a wall, when he yelled at them. I didn't believe the guy who always ran had it in him...ya know." Hiruzen nodded, and leaned back in his chair.

Some of the servants came in, giving the children some food. "Eat up little ones. I must ask though, why did you run." Hinata was smart, in fact, she was running to be the number one female student inside of the academy. Just behind Sakura, because she was _reserved. _She slowly stuttered out a question.

"Na-na-Naruto tr-tri-tried to fight?" The Hokage nodded towards the girl, making her slightly whimper. She was quickly putting two and two together. The fact Naruto hadn't been in the academy for five days straight didn't exactly match what he normally did.

Her heart sank when she was given the answer, "Yes...he just woke up from an healing coma. He's fine now, but still in the hospital." The young Hyuuga had some tears falling from her eyes. Kiba meanwhile was grinding his teeth.

"Those bastard...I thought Naruto could outrun them. That's why I got the rest of us out." Stated Kiba, who was clenching his hands tightly. His claws broke the skin ever so slightly as well. The Hokage nodded.

The old man smiled at them, "What do you think of Naruto? Be honest." He lightly ordered them to tell what they thought about him. Kiba was the first to speak up, and he had nothing but a gusto like attitude with it.

"Dudes awesome, anyone who can make an Anbu team chase after them, and only get stopped by you deserves some massive respect. Hell, my mother calls him the pup of Konoha. Whatever that means." Kiba stated, and Hinata slightly blushed a little bit.

She then answered hers, "h-he is ni-nice, he gave me hi-his lun-lunch one time. I was-wasn't wan-wanting to eat, be-because of what so-some of the other girls said about me. H-he told me tha-that I sh-shouldn't believe idi-idiots." The Hokage smiled, he was proud of his adopted grandson.

"_Naruto seems to have touch these children in one way or another. I'm very glad to see Tsume holds respect to the Hokage line, going as far to proclaim him as a 'pup' of Konoha. Its the closest thing to being called a Son of Konoha. They've been honest to me, maybe I should allow them." _The Hokage got up, and got out a slip of paper.

"I want you three to go to room Twenty-twenty inside of Konoha hospital. There you'll find Naruto. He's been asking me how had you all been, kind of worried that the elder children had caught you as well." The children nodded, Kiba grabbed the note, bowing at the Hokage in respect before the two other followed him out the door.

The Hokage smiled, and brought a picture out of two people. A blonde haired man, and woman holding her stomach. She was very well inside of her third trimester. _"Eight years...still, that beautiful smile of yours Kushina is among the many things in this world. Though you are gone, the child you had lives on. He's has his father tenacity...and speed." _Some tears fell onto the picture.

"_I wished there was a way to bring you back...it should have been me that night."_

The door opened back up to reveal Ashura, only this time Chiruku wasn't with him. "Hiruzen, I've been hearing rumors that the child has awakened." The old Sage said, before taking a seat. He was wanting to hear of his relatives' condition.

"You don't miss anything Ashura, and yes he has awoken. However, I've sent three children to go see him. The ones indirectly involved with his beating. I told them to visit, and see if Naruto can forgive them for leaving him behind." Hiruzen said, while taking out paperwork.

He had a new desk, this time with reinforcement seals. The man wasn't about to have round two, without making sure his holy object was not protected. Unlike last time. "So, as promised, when will I see him?" The old Kage looked at the man, and sighed.

"Ashura, you have to understand that it may be a bit shocking to Naruto, to have family around, yet after all these years not coming for hi-" The Sage slammed his hand on the table, only whimper as he heard a pop. The Hokage snickered, and leaned back in his seat. _"One for the hotheaded monk, one for this old war bird...your move." _

Ashura rubbed his hand, which healed faster than normal. "I see you have elected to increase the durability of your desk...clever. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the fact that you say this as if I had an inkling that he was alive is an insult to me Hiruzen." The Hokage brought his hand up.

"Understand this, I had no ill will in hiding him from you. Its just that outside of this village, there are so many threats. At the time, I considered allowing him to go to the Fire Temple. However, with rumors of the Uchiha coup, and everything in between. I couldn't risk it." Ashura nodded, he felt the disturbance of the Uchiha clan slaughter.

This had two things going for Hiruzen. He was being honest, since if a escort had been Uchiha. They may had turned, and used Naruto as a weapon. Two, from yesterday, is the list of enemies that would get wind that a grand Sage was taking a baby. Which is nearly unheard of, safe for them to be the next grand Sage. Like his friend Soyokaze, who took Keifūs' place after he passed away from the world.

Ashura nodded, thinking of something. "If I meet him, can I tell him about his mother and father. The boy has the right to know. After which, I think it should be _his _choice to stay in the village." Hiruzen eyes bugged out, he nearly had a heart attack from what he had just heard.

"You cannot be seriously considering that route Ashura, the child has been told that his parents were heroes yes. But, the matter remains, there could repercussions from this. I would love for him to know of his family, but right now he is far too young to keep his emotions under control." argued the Kage, who watched as the Fire Sage nodded in agreement.

He then smirked, "I do have something for him. If it is allowed. Chiruku brought his fathers' engagement necklace with me. The one he gave to me, before I performed the wedding ceremony. At least allow him to have that, and you can say it was gift from two very nice people. He deserves at least something of a memento."

The Kage looked at the necklace, blue crystal, a very common gem. Yet, for Minato, it represent the best of Kushina. She wasn't very beautiful, like a typical princess. She wasn't mannered. She was normal, normal was his love. Normal became his wife, save when she got pregnant.

Then the red hot blooded Uzumaki was gearing for round two. She was so demanding during the pregnancy, Hiruzen never dared questioned her. The Hokage looked at the necklace, before looking at Ashura. Sighing, he finally came to an answer.

"If I was to let Naruto stay for one more year in the village, would you like to take him?" The monk accompanying Ashura eyes widened, the Hokage was giving them Naruto?

Ashura was puzzled by this move, and he moved to question it. "You were just very adamant about the young Ijū-sha staying here? What has changed your mind?"

The Hokage got up, and looked out his window. Sighing he turned to his old friend. "I've made many, countless mistakes. I fear, if he stays here. It'll be only detrimental to his _true _potential. So I want you to take him in."

Ashura looked at his friend, and put his hand on the old Kages' shoulder. "Hiruzen, I promise you that I believe you have done what you've done with the best of intentions. Though as the old saying goes, the road to hell is paved into such intentions. However, I understand what your meaning by _detrimental_...if you are saying that Konoha's teachers would forsake him. Then I won't."

"Thank you old friend, tell me something though. In your vision what did he look like?" The old Sage held out his hand. Hiruzen took it, and they both closed their eyes. Chakra began to flow from Ashura into Hiruzen. Where they both opened their eyes.

They both glowed white, Chiruku could see in his minds eye, their spirits melding. This was Ninshuu. The sharing of knowledge, feelings, and dreams. This was the understanding.

* * *

><p><em>Hiruzen looked on at a sunflower field. There he saw the shadow child. His tails waiving in the sun light. Except he wasn't a child, by no means a boy. There he saw a man. He wore a white sage's robe, on his back was the symbol of the whirlpool. To his side was strange sword. Which was crisscrossed in blades, and on his back was staff. <em>

_The shadow figure turned to him, and smiled. Soon the shadows melted away, leaving in their wake a bright haired Naruto. His hair white as snow, twin horns adorning his crown, and to his back was ten black orbs. _

_That smile though, was very warm, fatherly even. He suddenly turned, and saw "Naruto" run off._

* * *

><p>The vision ended there, both of their respective spirits went back into their bodies. "That was Naruto, he's..." Ashura smiled, and nodded. He looked at the old Kage.<p>

"He is truly the one, the one who'll unite the lands unto one new land. He will be the one to use the weapons of the Gods, and bring about peace. Hiruzen, all I ask is for a chance for him to learn from me, my incarnations. Gods knows what would the Snake do if he knew of Naruto." Ashura offered up, very well knowing of the Snake named Orochimaru.

The elder Kage nodded, and looked at the Sage. "One more year, and I'll let you have him. Under the condition that he can receive visitors from those he deems as friends." Ashura nodded, allowing this wouldn't be detrimental the training he planned for Naruto.

On the contrary, it would be an absolute boost! "Done, and as a show of good faith allow him to take one person with him. Excluding you of course, since you are the leader, but anyone he wishes to take with him will be allowed to go." Hiruzen nodded, and grabbed a piece of paper.

He began to write down a contract. "After three years, he'll be promoted officially by me as a Genin. Given to a squad of my choosing. There he'll be under my command, but you will be his personal teacher. Is that a deal?" Ashura nodded, and decided a counter to this term.

"I'll shall be his one master, Hiruzen, and if I need him to return to the temple of fire. He shall return, unless stricken ill, harmed, or harsh weather parlays." Hiruzen nodded, writing it down. He hoped with each stroke of the pen. All the years of his failures, his horrible misguided idiocy would be erased.

Naruto would be able to reach his _true _potential, and the Ashura Uzumaki would be the one to bring him to it. Sure he had dealt with the nobles just a mere night ago, but what if others came about? Would he be able to protect Naruto? The answer was simple.

No.

No he wouldn't be able to protect him here forever. No, Hiruzen would be tricked at his advanced age, and brought to a choice. The rage mob, or Naruto. Naruto would always be his choice, but what if others joined inside the hate club? Instructors, Jonin candidates for teachers, Anbu. The list would go on.

However, at the fire temple, he would be safe able to train. Grow, become strong. Jiraiya was the biggest disappointment of all in this. He was supposed to take the boy in, and teach him if his father died. Yet he was nowhere to be found.

Nowhere the Hokage knew anyway.

With final stroke of the pen, Hiruzen completed the contract. With it, the future of Naruto would be hanging among its signed rules, abidance, and regulations. All of which would keep Naruto safe.

With it also, the possibilities of Naruto learning he was. Where he came from, his family, his demonic heritage. He would have a _fair _chance.

"_I hope this can reverse my wrongs...I'm sorry Minato...Kushina." _

Ashura nodded, and signed his name on the contract. He looked at Hiruzen, "you are doing the right thing my friend. Naruto needs to leave here, lest the hatred flow into him. Then the second throne would become the main throne."

"The second throne?" asked Hiruzen, curious as to what Ashura was going on about. The old Sage nodded, and looked at the ninja world map. He smiled, and looked at him.

With little bit of rasp in his breath, he spoke once more. "The Throne of destruction, is the throne the original Primordial God took. Having saw her creations use her gifts for blood, rather than understanding. She sought to destroy them. Only to turn evil in ambition. She not only attempted the desolation of the world. She tried to kill the children she had given birth to, the Koto."

Ashura then looked dead serious, and he turned back to Hiruzen. "She almost succeeded. The Gods you know, used to be many in number. Hundreds of them in fact. Now there are only few. Amaterasu, Inari, Izanagi, Izanami, Tsukiyomi, Ryuujin, Susanoo, Kannon, Hagaromo, Hikari, Yami, and Narazu. So you see, she almost succeeded."

Hiruzen knew of these teachings, having trained under his summon to become a sage. "I only know these as stories Ashura, what make you think these are real?"

The old Sage, shook his head, and then chuckled. "Even in our advance age Hiruzen, our insight into such stories is not so misguided. If one was to look at a fish, and say it is not important, that its just a fish. How would Kiri come to be?"

"That is not the same Ashura..." The Old Sage wiggled his finger, and smiled.

"Oh by the Gods Hiruzen its the same matter, without the fish Kiri would starve. There would only be a small island chain. Not a nation, without the stories of old. We have no history." Hiruzen nodded, understanding where he was getting at.

He watched as Ashura began to leave, "I'm going to cut this short my friend. I'll be visiting my family now, so please my friend rest up." The Hokage nodded, and watched as his friend walked out of the room.

"_I have feeling that this will be interesting."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Room twenty twenty, Konoha hospital.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"O-o-ow Ayame, that seriously hurts. What's on that rag, I mean jeez it burns!" Naruto howled out, rubbing the cut on his head as Ayame wiped it. Most of wounds had healed, but there was still a few cuts that needed to be treated.<p>

She smiled at him, and lightly jabbed him in the arm. "Oh don't be such a baby. I'm being gentle, you just complain to me too much." Naruto smirked, before she put the rag back on his head. Making him wince from the alcohol on the rag.

The two did this for some time, arguing, bickering slightly about what was supposed to hurt...and not supposed to hurt. "Seriously Naruto, maybe you need to learn to actually fight. I am not gonna let go of your arm if you move to shield you head again. Especially with those two lumps on the crown of your head!" Ayame complained, but lightly laughed all the same.

They looked towards as it opened. Seeing three other children standing in the doorway. "Is this Uzumaki Narutos' room miss? We're here to see the knuckle head." A brown haired boy announced, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, but who are you?" Asked Ayame, secretly she was moving into position to protect Naruto. The children looked at each other, and the green haired one finally spoke up. After being silent nearly all day.

She spoke with a soft voice, like child should in her age. "I'm Fū...he um, saved us from the bullies a few days ago. We thought he got away, Kiba said he was fast, so we didn't worry about him...when we should have." She said in a depressed like voice.

She was feeling guilty.

"Yo Kiba, Hinata. That was you that day?! Seriously c'mon guys, you should know that I'm fine. I mean don't be guilty um...Fū right? Its not anything serious." Ayame leveled her to gaze to Naruto, who tried to get out of the bed. However, his ribs were still hurting.

Kiba argued with him. "You idiot, it is serious. We abandoned ya, when we should have made sure you got out as well. Seriously, we're going to be comrades one day! So I am very ashamed of myself for leaving you behind like that...and my mother keeps yelling at me over it." Drawled out Kiba, who rubbed his head sheepishly.

Naruto looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah, but hey I'm alive. Besides dude, I'm good to get outta here." The children watched as their fellow classmate tried to get up, only to get held down by Ayame.

"Naruto don't start this again, your not going anywhere for a few more days bed rest mister." The redhead just groaned, and slowly laid back down. Holding his ribs. He saw the mint hair girl, and smiled.

She slightly blushed, but walked up to him. She held out bouquet of sunflowers. "I'm not from your village, Naruto...I'm sorry if I got you hurt. Please accept these." Naruto looked at her as she bowed with modesty.

He frowned, "don't do that."

She looked at him, and Ayame was getting ready to berate him for being rude only to him speak once more. "Don't say sorry, you are not at fault. It happened, so what. You move on, you learn, you get stronger. Hell, it's life. You gotta take a punch sometime." Fū looked at him, before nodding.

Kiba nodded as well, and then spoke up. "Just accept the flowers man. She picked them herself." Naruto looked towards the bouquet, before slowly grasping them. He nodded, showing some respect for what the girl did for him.

" Fū, m-m-maybe Naruto, w-w-w-woul-would like to r-r-rest some more." Hinata quipped out, and Naruto looked at her smiling.

He spoke up, but coughed slightly. "I'm fine Hinata, its just gonna be a few more days till I'm out. Say...wanna to join me a prank after I get out?" Hinata nodded, so did Kiba.

Fū spoke up, and smiled. "Count me in."

Naruto nodded, and brought his fists together. While laying the flowers the in his lap. "Alright then, I won't spoil the details. But, Uzumaki Naruto is back baby! Woohoo!" Ayame just rolled her eyes, before she started to the usher the children out.

"Sorry kiddies, but I think my brother would like some rest. He gets this way when he's tired." Everyone nodded, and as they walked out, Fū decided to ask a question to Ayame.

"Aren't you his mother? Where his parents at?" Ayame eyes slightly widened, and she bit her lip. She sighed, and the other kids wanted to tell her as well. Naruto they knew was an orphan, so by sisterly terms. Ayame was an adopted sister.

Kiba decided to speak up, "they died during an attack on the village. Naruto is an orphan. However, he's too damn stubborn to ask for help..." Ayame nodded, agreeing with the young Inuzuka. Her brother was indeed stubborn.

"You don't know the half of it." Said Ayame, looking back her brother. Who had just fallen back to sleep holding the girls sunflower bouquet. She decided she needed to go take a shower at home, and she looked at the children.

She smiled at them, "can you do me a big big favor. Could you stay with Naruto with a little bit until either an elder gets here who looks like me or the Hokage. Maybe a priest." The children nodded, and ran back into the young redheads room.

Fū wasn't among the ones running back, she looked at Ayame. The elder girl looked at the younger, and smiled. "Don't worry little one. I'm not mad at you, just don't ever leave another person behind. No matter if their comrades, or someone you care for. You'll find that the favor would be returned tenfold."

The young mint haired girl nodded, and bowed in respect. "I'll take your advice miss..." Ayame smiled, and rubbed the girls head.

"I'm Ayame me dear, Ayame Ichiraku. Now go on, go watch over my brother. By the way...why sunflowers?"

Fū slightly blushed, "it represents healing in our village, along with compassion." Ayame smiled, and patted the girls back.

"Okay then, well, go on. I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chiruku, and Ashura were walking on the roads leading to the hospital. A small white hawk came down out of the sky, landing on Ashuras' shoulder. He looked at the bird, and smiled. "Oh look Chiruku, a message from Soyokaze." Ashura quipped with excitement.<p>

He opened it, and read it. His eyes slightly widened, but he smiled none the less. "Our friend seems to have found ancient temple ruins beneath Suna's sands. We'll have to head there when they give us the go ahead." The other monk nodded, and noticed several photos inside the letter sent with the bird.

"I see Master Ashura, but let us continue onward. Your descendant nephew awaits you." Ashura nodded, and smiled.

"Indeed he does."


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(remake)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter seven: The steps forwards.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>存在するとは何ですか？それだけで考えて、物理的なことです？気持ち、感情、そして意志を持って？炎のどのような？彼らは生きているので、エネルギーと運動に満ちている。<strong>

**同じことが、風、そして地球のために言うことができた。常に動きに苦しんで。**

**情熱の何でも。愛、ロマンス、そして欲望。**

**どのような要素は、それらが一致する？**

**- ****羽村**

**Sonzai suru to wa nanidesu ka? Sore dake de kangaete, butsuri-tekina kotodesu? Kimochi, kanjō, soshite ishi o motte? Honō no dono yō na? Karera wa ikite irunode, enerugī to undō ni michite iru. Onaji koto ga,-fū, soshite chikyū no tame ni iu koto ga dekita. Tsuneni ugoki ni kurushin de. Jōnetsu no nani demo. Ai, romansu, soshite yokubō.Do no yōna yōso wa, sorera ga itchi suru? - Hamura**

_What is to exist? is it to just be physical, to think? Having feelings, emotions, and a will? What of flames? Are they alive, so full of energy and motion. _

_The same could be said for the wind, and earth. Always in the throes of movement. _

_Though what of passion. Love, romance, and lust. _

_What element matches them? _

_- Hamura_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, ninety years ago.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Many people walked with a funeral casket holding a body. Inside the casket was an Uchiha. He had fell in battle against someone he thought of as a brother. A man kin to him, Hashirama looked at the casket, his face faltering ever slightly.<p>

His best friend, fell in combat, it seemed so impossible to comprehend to himself that Uchiha Madara was dead. Especially by Izunas' hand. The Hokage thought better of the man, but it would seem Tobirama was right about him all along.

Now Uchiha Madara paid the price, and he paid the ultimate price.

His life for Mito Uzumaki, who Izuna had tried to kill. Apparently believing she was carrying the Juubi within her womb, and if had not been for Madara Uchiha standing in his way. The bastard may had very well succeeded.

Mito was in tears over the mans' death, he had been a very good friend to her and her husband. Many of the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clans stood in the rain. All of them wearing black, save one man. The Fire Sage himself.

The man wore a white robe, with black markings on the back. He had a staff in his hand. The coffin was brought to him, where it was placed on top of kindling wood. The village gathered around, and looked on as hero was removed from the coffin, onto the kindling wood.

Madaras' hands were over his chest, where he had been stabbed at. The Fire Sage came to a podium, and using chakra to enhance his voice. He spoke. "I sorrowfully welcome you to this..._troubling _day. Today Konoha, mourns the loss of one its finest. Uchiha Madara, a warrior. He was a man of honor."

"So with Honor, he so shall have into the next life." The crowd responded to the Sages' opening statement. The man nodded, and looked at the grieving Hashirama with his wife. He had not been there when they married ten years ago, but he saw them here.

The crowd watched as The Sage bowed in respect to the man laying upon the funeral pyre. "Into the next life, awaits his mother, and father. Unto them, he shall find peace, in this war torn reality. May he forever be free of past sins, may he be cleansed by our fire. Our wills be with him, through the fire."

"Our will of fire, guide his way." The Uchiha crowd solemnly said, while bowing their heads.

"Nay, let us not remember this sad time. Let us remember him, a man with deep passion for his fellow clan. A man who'd strive for peace, and with Hashirama, founding this village. Your homes, and his legacy is as such, lays within all of you. For he leaves behind an heir, his only child. Ika." A young girl bowed in respect to the man within the Uchiha crowd, her mother held her close.

By her was a white haired boy. He was holding her hand.

The rain poured even harder, and soon the flame bearers came. They held a touch lit with three different colored flames. The Uchiha clan member held the black flames of Amaterasu, The Senju held the red flames of Kōjin. Finally the Uzumaki clan held the blue flames of Kannon, they slowly walked around the kindling wood.

Forming a triangle.

"Into his next life, we wash away his sins. We wash away his hatred, and we was away his pain. Into the next life, we send him in peace to Izanami, where she shall fit for him to live in peace. Unto her, we render his soul for judgment. Unto her we render him ready to enter the next life. These be our cries unto his soul, let go of the mortal coil, and find peace in the heavenly river." The Fire Sage declared, Hashirama came to the podium as finished.

The Sage grabbed his hand, and shook it. "I'm sorry for your loss." The Hokage nodded, and bowed his head in respect. Soon after they parted, he watched as The Sage came to his wife. Comforting her, and soon turned towards the gathered village.

"I come here not as your Hokage...I come before a grieve stricken...humbled man. To-today I loose a friend, today young Ika looses a father. Today we all lost a hero, and with it today is a day mourning. Even the heavens weep, for today we commend the soul of one such great man to the eternal." Hashirama choked back his sobbing, trying to maintain his composure, but everyone could see his was faltering.

Tears mixed with the rain on Hashiramas' face. He looked down at the dead Madara. "To-today, I not only loose just a friend...I loose my brother. I...as...I ask..." Hashirama kept looking at the body, but now the sobs were breaking through.

"I ask that you forgive me..." Hashirama said, before stepping off the podium, behind the walls of the podium, he collapsed to his knees. Crying, sobbing his heart out. Mito came to him, and wrapped her frail arms around him. Careful not to hurt their growing child.

The Sage stepped towards him, and put his hands around both of them. "The Gods bless you Hashirama, may they do so..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha present day.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ashura woke up to find that Naruto was still asleep, having ushered the other children along. The girl of the man he had consoled came by. She looked at him, with an eye almost ready to strike if dared make a move towards Naruto.<p>

The elder merely talked to her, wanting her to not worry. That he should be alone with Naruto, when asked why. She was only given that the Hokage sent him, and as such she was obey. He saw the conflict in her eyes, and when she finally obeyed.

It was out fear.

The dream he had just had, was but a fleeting memory. A memory he longed wish to never see again. The day he was forced to watch a great man fall to his knees, and cry out to the gods. The elder Sage looked at the photos Soyokaze sent him, and saw the tablet.

He was adept at reading Koto, but he knew that honor belonged to Fubuki, the Sage of the land hidden in the mists.

The old sage watched as the boy began to stir, and awaken. A few hours after he had arrived, but such times felt like mere minutes to the man. He had lived such a long life, he felt as if minutes were seconds to him. The young redhead awoke.

His blue eyes, making The Sage look at him with his own grayish blue. Kushina indeed gave her child her most precious scarlet, and with it his fathers deep blue eyes. Eyes that would make the world seem more innocent.

"Sir, who are you? Where is Ayame?" The old monk came out of his dazed, and looked at the boy. He smiled, and moved from his seat. Seeing the bouquet of sunflowers inside of his lap. _"he had fell asleep with those in his hands...it would seem the flowers I helped the young girl picked found their way here after."_

The man took a seat at the foot of Narutos' bed, which made the redhead cool back. "Don't be alarmed child, I am friend of the Hokage. I'm a monk simply to check upon you." Naruto seemed to relax a little bit, and the monk noticed the larger than normal canine teeth.

The first telltale sign of a Ijū-sha. A sign many never heed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?" The boy nodded, "I'm here to see a child of an old friend after all." The child suddenly perked up, and looked at the old monk in front of him. The boy raised up, and accidentally knocked the sunflowers over.

He finally announced his question. "You knew my family?!" The man nodded, and rested his hands inside of laps.

"Indeed my young Uzumaki, I known both of them for a while. I've only recently learned of your existence however." Naruto looked at the man as if was some beacon of hope.

The man frowned when the next question came, "what do you mean? Aren't you from the village?"

He shook his head, but smiled again at the child. "No, but your family was. Both of them actually, for generations. I especially knew your mother. Though her name escapes me." He told the child a half truth.

"Oh cool! So, was she a bad ass? Wait, no, was my father as fast lightning. Because, Jiji tells me that's how fast I run." The chuckling monk, struggled to find what to say next. So he decided to say some words the boy may have always wanted to here.

The childs' ears were open to the words next, "well what if I told you that they were heroes. Both of them, and that they loved you very much." Naruto eyes widened slightly, and he looked towards the closed door.

Ashura caught on, and felt sad for the boy. He was thinking that they were standing outside, "Naruto...if your looking for them to be outside. Then...I'm sorry."

Naruto sputtered slightly, but maintained his look of excitement. "But, you just said they were heroes, and they loved me very much. So, are they outside?" The monk shook his head.

"Naruto, your family did love you very much. Which is why they gave their lives to protect eight years ago. During the nine tails attack." The young redhead smile faltered slightly, but he maintained. However, Ashura could see tears lining the outlines of his eyes.

"I...thought, I thought they died during a bandit attack." The monk shook his head, and he looked at the child who seemed to falter even more. "But, Jiji said...he told me, they died during a bandit attack. That my father fought to the death, and my mother left me in the forest so she could lure them away."

"Naruto...Ku-your mother, loved so very much. You were her pride and joy the day she found out she was pregnant with you. In fact, it led to your father getting married to her a few weeks afterwards. I assure you, this is the truth." Naruto started to cry, and brought his knees up.

Jiji had lied to him.

The old monk put his hand on Narutos' shoulder, who shrugged it off. "Naruto listen..." He never got a word out, and the redhead started to yell at him.

"You listen! I'm so sick and tired of hearing so many stories about them. I mean I hear one minute they were scum, lowlife no good crooks. The next, they're heroes. Then that my mother was this _whore _that everyone keeps using. Which I don't know what it means. Then you expect me to believe you over, my Jiji!" The Sage recoiled slightly, but never faltered his warm gaze towards the boy.

The young redhead was breathing so hard, his chest heaved. He was starting to cry, and the Sage noticed what he said. "Well, your mother wasn't a _whore _Naruto. Far from it, when was pregnant with you, it was from the first one she had...loved." Naruto wiped his eyes, and looked at the man.

"Your mother had red-hair. She was actually the hot blooded one of the family, and never backed down from a fight. Your father was blonde, you know like the Yamanka clan members. He was very soft spoken. Really he never talked much, only to his students and your mother. He loved you very much." Naruto slammed his hands into the bed.

He yelled at the man, "then why did she just run away with me! Did they ever get her?! I mean you said she ran, meaning that they never got to her...right?! If that's the case, then she doesn't love me!"

"Naruto, the Nine Tails was the one who got to them. They died protecting you, together. Like any mother, and father should. If they had a choice that day, of living or dying. They'd chose the same course, if it meant protecting you." Naruto stripped off his shirt, and showed him chest scar.

The redhead was glaring daggers into the man's being. "Then explain these, Jiji said it was because I got attacked by the bandits! That I had to be rushed to the hospital or else I'd been dead!" The Sage nodded, and looked at the scars. They were definitely caused by kunai.

Naruto glared at him again, but noticed the man still smiled at him. "Child, what if I told you...that you still had family alive?" The boy looked at the man, and watched as he moved his arm over his shoulders. Rubbing them, making him feel at ease.

"Like an uncle, sister? Brother?" The man shook his head, and picked up the child. He was surprisingly strong for an elder, and he walked him over to the window of the hospital. There he allowed Naruto look at it.

He gave a raspy sigh, and looked down at the Naruto. "The village is cruel to you, because they do no understand you. Though the few that do, Teuichi, Ayame, and those three children that were here. Care. That care, is family. The family you build, and those you call family aren't founded in blood Naruto. It founded on beliefs, trust, compassion...those are what make a family."

"But...you said I had family still out there. You weren't exactly just referring to the village were you?" Ashura looked at the child, he was very keen. A typical Ijū-sha could pick up lies, and it would seem that the child had inherited more than his mothers' hair. "Was you just saying that to make that kind of speech?"

The man shook his head, "in the arms of this old buzzard. I hold my nephew, my great great great nephew. I'm very old Naruto, and I'm sorry to say that I haven't known of your existence until the day a little wolf told me." Naruto looked at the man, he was his...uncle of some kind?

"Can you prove it?" Naruto asked, and the man nodded. He held out his palm, and soon a small orb of chakra appeared. It was just a still. Like water, and the man pressed it into Naruto. The man watched as the child mimicked the same thing. The two chakra combined, perfectly, despite their ratios being different.

The boy wasn't dumb, he read about family chakra being able to meld together perfectly, without the need of ratio. He looked at the man, who smiled. The elder placed a hand inside the boys' red hair. "You need not hate the village Naruto, nor should you hate Hiruzen for lying to you."

"You see, its not simple, about who you are and where came from. Many things are in still hidden, the scar on your chest, the missing features of your person." Naruto looked confused on the last one, but the old mans' smile reassured him. "Your future, despite being clouded in a dark past is still bright Naruto, you'll have the right to choose your path."

* * *

><p>Outside the room, the Hokage was listening in. Tears stung at his eyes, and he looked down at the ground. <em>"He needed to know he had at least some family left in this world, and I hope the way Ashura is explaining things to him...that the village...well some it still cares about him. I feel more of a failure than ever before, but I hope to rewrite the past wrongs. With this one future gamble...I'm turning into Tsunade...hehe. Such irony." <em>

Just down the hallway, he saw Ayame running back with the children. She demanded to be let into the room, having never met the priest himself. Also referring to the fact how the other children, were _made _to leave Narutos' side. "Ayame, listen to me...inside that room is Naruto. Alive and well."

"I don't care about that, he shouldn't be in there alone like he is. What if he turns hostile?! Huh?! I need to defend my little brother!" The Hokage nodded, but he smiled.

That smile, was the one thing that kept Ayame from yelling at him anymore. "You will always be his big sister Ayame, Naruto is meeting with someone...who should've been part of his life long ago."

"Um...Lord Hokage. W-w-what do you should have...?" Hinata stuttered, trying to ask a question. Kiba was more vocal with his though, and he wasn't backing down either.

"Yeah old man, what do you mean. C'mon we're sorry if we're not friends with Naruto, but hey, he protected us. That makes him a friend to me!" Hinata, and bowed respectfully, trying to humbly signify her brash friends statement.

"Y-ye-yes, a friend to m-me as well." Fū stood beside Hinata, she was bowing. However, she maintained a more confident bow. Not shuddering.

She smiled, "as to me as well Lord Hokage. Though I'm still ashamed to have left him behind, we could've helped." The Lord Hokage wiped a tear from his eyes, and here it was. Success. A generation, though few, knowing of his _nickname_, still sticking by him.

He looked at them, and smiled. "Inside that room, is Narutos'...uncle." Hiruzen sheepishly stated, rubbing the back of his head. Kind of loosing the count of how many greats there should be just before the word _uncle. _

Ayame blanched, as did Teuichi who had came to see Naruto. "U-uncle, the monk is the uncle?! W-w-w-wait, wait but..." Hiruzen shot him a glare, sure he was going to let Naruto in on a few _cookies _not the whole damn _jar. _The look had that certain, _don't say a damn thing_, air about it.

Wisely Teuichi didn't say the names, but he did speak out. "but I thought Narutos' parents were single children?" Satisfied with the question, Hiruzen dropped some beans on what/who was visiting.

"Yes, the Fire Sage, is Narutos' uncle...though the amount of greats that should be in the title I have lost count. Last time, it should be around five generations." Ayame eyes went to the size of saucers, that means the priest that met her father was older than the dust gracing their home!

Teuichi, and Hiruzen looked at each other. Nodding. Sighing they each had the same thought.

"_We're going to need a drink."_

"_We're going to need a drink."_

* * *

><p>Back inside the room, Naruto was laying on the bed with the said Sage. He was holding close to him, and the man had a smile grace his face. "I want to tell you that me, and the Hokage have come to a deal. You'll stay one more year in Konoha, before coming with me..."<p>

Naruto looked at the man, "but I want to be a ninja, how can I be a ninja if I'm sent away." The Sage smiled, and lightly flicking Naruto in the head.

"I'll train you, so when you come back, you'll be ready within the three years." Ashura stated, and Naruto smiled slightly brighter. He watched as the young little Ijū-sha yawned.

He placed the boy on pillow, and watched as he fell asleep. _"This must've taken a toll on his young mind, now I must speak with Ayame, and her father. Along with Hiruzen once more. I'll have his answer tomorrow." _

With that, he got up, and headed for the door.

Opening it, he came out to see the Hokage standing there, along with the rest who had come to visit Naruto. He _supposed _it couldn't hurt to let them on the information as well. "How did it go?"

"He at first resisted me, no doubt, by you _truthfully _saying he had no family left. However, I broke through. He may agree to the terms of agreement Hiruzen. If he does, anyone of his friends here can go with him." Ayame looked at them confused, as if they had grown second heads.

She decided to step in, "what do mean _go with him_, he isn't leaving village right? Right?" The two elders looked at her, and they watched as Teuichi gripped her shoulders, he looked at the children. Nudging his head for them to run along, they did as they were told.

Each needing to go home, tell their families that Naruto had a family member stop by. An actual _family _member.

"Young Ayame, you are the truest sister anyone could ask for. I've glimpsed briefly into my great great great grand nephews memories, and he is quite fond of you. Regarding in high standards your kindness, and willingness to protect him. If he wanted to, he would want to be your son." Ayame eyes widened slightly, and she shook slightly. Confused.

Several things clicked inside Hiruzens' head. "You used the Rinnegan to read his memories...didn't you?" Ashura nodded, and he smiled.

"Yes, despite the cruel things many people say to him. The ways he was bullied, and mistreated by many. You holds onto to three lights, bright as the sun is over our heads in the day. You, Ayame, and Teuichi. I told him the actual version of his parents' deaths. Except whom they were. He still wants to protect those who he deems his family." Ayame nodded.

That was her brother alright, "but...what is this _Rinnegan _how can it read memories?" The Sage closed his eyes for a moment, before they snapped open. Revealing steel colored eyes, with three black rings fading out from the pupil. Like a splash in a pond.

"The Rinnegan is the most powerful eye, granted not by blood. By spirit, and the gods blessings. I'm not a normal man, like any of you. I'm an Ijū-sha. A migrant between our world, and the spiritual realms of the Koto. So is Naruto, though do to interference...his connection has been severed." Teuichi eyes widened as did his daughters.

They had heard the legends of the beings known as Ijū-sha, a fragment of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina talked about them all the time, and how they were created as melding of the spiritual beings, and human. They got called many names, some good, some not so much.

Mainly, they fell into the ambiguous. They weren't inherently evil, but the ones they heard about were very powerful. Able to call upon nature at their own call. If Naruto was one of these, Ijū-sha, then this changed the course of their thoughts on him. "You mean, my little brother was born with connections to the spiritual realm? If he had the connection, could he see my mother?" The Sage nodded.

"Yes, clairvoyance is skill in many Ijū-sha, we can _migrate_ from this physical realm. Into others. Like the realm of the sunflowers, which Amaterasu calls home. Maybe, we want to see dead loved ones, we can migrate into the Yomi, a land of the dead. Where if we're not pure of heart, we'll be blinded to the many dead there. Save the evil ones." Explained Ashura, recalling a time he first tried the ability.

He ended up facing a Yomi. A dead creature, which looked similar to a dead human. Except it had pale white skin, and spoke in a language not fit for Ijū-sha ears. Let alone human.

Ayame listened intently, however, she had one question. "If you are Ijū-sha, then where is your defined features. You know...the tail." The elder Sage laughed, before rubbing the back of his head.

"My my, the new generation still know some of the obvious signs...not intent on calling me a _demon _either. I've long since lost my tails, like many Ijū-sha due to old age. However, many of powers remain with me. Having been born with them, however the main connection to the spirit world is indeed our tails." Ayame nodded, and Hiruzen started to sweat nervously.

He looked at Ashura, "your intent is to regrow the tail...isn't it?"

The old Sage nodded, and frowned at the look his friend was giving him. "Yes, I intend to give him his birthright. Among other things."

"I see, so among these other things, would be your teachings?" Ayame edged in, her question both intentional, and longing for answers.

"I do indeed intend to teach him the way of the Ijū-sha. Among it, I'll shall guide him among the Jundo no michi(Path of purity), and the Shizen no michi (Path of Nature). In hopes that when he comes back here, he'll be free of any form ill will. Along with being able to ignore others ill will." Ashura explained, while looking towards the boys room.

"What are they, and why speak in such...a language?" Teuichi asked, confused as to what language that man was referring in. He knew what Ijū-sha meant. However, he always thought it of as name inside _his _language.

Ashura keeping a warm elderly smile on his face, spoke up. "The translation, from the Koto language, is the Path of purity and Path of nature. I took these same paths, and emerged into what I am...err, what I was that day. Forgive me, he'll not turn decayed like me when he completes these paths."

"Ashura, you told me years ago, these paths take years to learn. Not just the three you intend to take Naruto." The old Sage nodded, but noticed the frown on Ayames' face.

"Indeed three years will not be enough, but...I never stated _all _of his training would be in the temple. I dare say, as the leader of my temple. Not all training can be done inside its grounds. That is why before ascending to head monk statuses I send my monks on pilgrimages. As the life we live, in itself, is just that of pilgrimage." Ashura explained, making Ayame light up a little bit. Knowing he'll be coming back.

The elder Sage walked over towards the door to Narutos' room. Biting his thumb, he wrote an incantation on it. It glowed a bright white, before spreading across the door. "I have sealed the room, we _all _must go home. Get some rest, and we'll each talk to young Naruto tomorrow. As for you Ayame Ichiraku. Tomorrow, I want you to meet with me in the morning."

"Why sir?" She asked, confused as to why the elder sage wanted to meet with her. He smiled, and bowed respectfully to her.

"I just want to know many more things about Naruto, those that even my Rinnegan cannot see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha mountains, three hours later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ashura walked among the stone monuments, and placed a seedling inside a dirt hole near the Fourth Hokages' head. He channeled chakra into it, making it grow, soon turning into a cherry blossom tree. <em>"I leave this cherry blossom tree as a gift to you, and your wife. May you find peace, and in knowing that your son will forever be safe under me." <em>

Ashura let out a few tears, _"this I swear to family...unto the end of my incarnation." _


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi**_

_**(remake)**_

* * *

><p><strong>新しい夜明けへの道は、多くの場合、大きな期待に舗装されている。しかし、人は警戒する必要があります。結局、多くの人々が望むことができます。<strong>

**いくつかの願いが害を与えることができますが、より多くの、よりすることは良いこと。**

**Atarashī yoake e no michi wa, ōku no baai, ōkina kitai ni hosō sa rete iru. Shikashi, hito wa keikai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kekkyoku, ōku no hitobito ga nozomu koto ga dekimasu. Ikutsu ka no negai ga gai o ataeru koto ga dekimasuga, yori ōku no, yori suru koto wa yoi **

_The way towards a new dawn, is often paved in high hopes. However, one must be wary. After all, many people can wish. _

_Though some wishes can harm, more, than do good. _

_-Chiruku Osaka._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eight: The dawning of a new day<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Land of Fire, eastern temple, two hundred and thirty years ago.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A red-haired man sat with a much older monk, he had long white hair, looking very similar to the man. The redheaded monk had a long red tail, similar to a fox's, and he looked at the other monk. Who also had a tail, but was white as snow.<p>

They meditated liked this for a long while, until the man spoke. "Ashura, I'm not long for this world...I have come here to elect the new Fire Sage." Ashura looked at the man stunned, he had taught him all his life. Including his brother, Indara, but now he was dying.

"Master, what affliction do you have?" Ashura asked, he could not feel any disturbances inside the mans' chakra. The elder Sage smiled at the young Ashura, and put his hand in his hair.

He gave a warm fatherly smile, and spoke. "I'm just reaching my time...Master Sage."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, present day, three weeks later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was finally being released out of the hospital, he walked lightly on his right foot. His ribs still had bandages on them, and still had some medicine he had to take to help with the pain his head still felt. Although, he was finally going to his apartment. Which Ayame took the liberty to clean.<p>

Ashura was nowhere to be found at the moment, having felt a _whiff of holy air_ a few days ago, and hadn't arrived back to see Naruto out. Who was slightly saddened, having grown close to the man during their talks.

The child learned that he was like the man, an Ijū-sha, however he still didn't know what it meant. Since the man told him his connection to the spirit world was severed at birth, which ever more confused Naruto. Did that had something to do with his scars?

He had an entourage with him as well, to his front was two people who knew him all his life. Teuichi, and Ayame. Behind him was Fū, who was staying close him. On his right was Kiba and Hinata. Along with her cousin Neji.

Now Neji was strange to Naruto, long navy blue hair, like his cousin. Yet...unlike his cousin, who was _actual_ royalty. He acted like he had a stick shoved up his ass all the time! Fate this, fate that. All that good jazz, personally Naruto _did _believe in fate. However, it's never known to anyone other than the Gods.

Which is why Naruto also had a beef with the Uchiha clan, before they got..._edged out _by one of their own. They always stated that their eyes saw the future...funny that. Itachi Uchiha, seemed to not only kill them all, but also managed to do so in the night.

Naruto felt bad though, for all the times he had said he wished the Uchiha gone. He never meant for them to die. Now Sasuke, and probably anyone on missions were the only ones left. If any Uchiha heard about what happened, and were out of the village.

They certainly weren't coming back.

Now about being away from home, Naruto had made a choice. He chose to go. It saddened Ayame, but she was relived to know he'd be in good hands. Also very much relieved that if her father could find help, he'd allow her to go.

True enough, life was a puzzle. But, it would seem the pieces were fitting in.

After all, what had been three friends...turned into nine. There was Ayame, Kiba, Teuichi, Fū, The Third Hokage/Jiji, Ashura Uzu-frigging-maki, Chiruku, Hinata, and a nurse named Tsubaki.

She was Narutos' nurse during his stay at the hospital, they had grown close. After acting cold towards him at first, but soon she warmed up to him. After all, he was what she wanted in a child. A happy go lucky boy.

Though she admitted, he was even reminding her of long time friend of hers'. The red hair, the blue eyes, this was definitely someone she knew, but couldn't place her exact finger on it.

All around him, minus two, were his friends. They helped him walk up his stairs, into the now clean apartment. Even the door had been wiped away, which took Ayame and the children hours. "Home sweet home brother, come on." She beckoned, holding out her hand.

Which Naruto took, he looked at his clean home. Having never really seen it clean this before, "Wow..." Was all he could breath out, it was truly a humbling sight. His house was clean after all. He lightly limped around, while holding onto his 'sister's' hand.

"Ayame, you did all of this?" Naruto asked, completely unaware the help she had gotten.

The waitress huffed lightly, and smiled. "Oh you think I couldn't do this by myself? Please...but you are right I had help. Behind you actually, is the ones that helped me." He turned around to see the other children smiled.

Kibas' smile was brazen, showing most of his teeth.

Hinata had her regal smile as usual, and bowed lightly.

Neji never smiled, but he smirked.

Fū was smiling a brazen smile as well, revealing little bit of lost baby teeth.

Naruto jumped onto them, hugging, while lightly being discomforted from his head. "Told you buddy, we had your back. Besides man, you house like kennel...jeez, want a doggy bowl?" Naruto smacked Kiba upside the head. Making him wince.

"Look whose talking dog breath, but hey if it comes with ramen. I'm game." Kiba laughed while rubbing his head, but knew he'd have to get Naruto back. Hinata was blushing mad from being wrapped by two boys.

Fū really wasn't minding the warmth, since his house was kind of chilly. Ayame could look on, bringing her hands down to her waist. Watching her little brother hugging his friends, she sighed, and looked out a window. Noticing as several villagers talked about his return.

"_I hope you all do him good, he won't be here for much longer...he never deserves your insults. Your tarnishing words...but I know my little brother. He'll forgive you...so just you wait." _Ayame said smiling.

"_After all, he's the future number one knuckle headed Godaime Hokage of Konoha. Believe it!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks earlier, room twenty twenty.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ashura looked at Naruto, "so what is your dreams Naruto. After all, it would only be fair trade since I told you mine."<p>

"I want to become Hokage, I want to be able to protect my friends. Live up to my parents sacrifice! I want to be a bad ass like they were, it's the least I can do for them protecting me." Ashura nodded, but frowned.

"Are you not just subjugating yourself by obligation?" Naruto shook his head, and smiled.

"No, I want to defend those I care about! I want to become Hokage, and when I do. Everyone will stop ignoring them as well! Because they'll never be able to ignore me!"

Ashura nodded, while folding his arms. _"He's your son Kushina, no doubt. _Oh, but what if someone beats you to it?" Naruto fidgeted lightly on that. Only to cross his own arms, and grumble about beating up someone who made the attempt.

The man just chuckled, before getting out a gift. It was a long happi. With it, a red swirl pattern on the back. Which had twin whisker marks besides it. "This is for you young man, it's a happi. A traditional clothing in the land of whirlpools. Where I am from, and where your mother was from. The pattern on the back is the representation of the Ijū-sha, and Uzumaki family crests melded into one."

Naruto looked at before trying to hand it back to him. "I can't repay this...I'm sorry." The man waived off the child while smiling.

"I am _giving _it to you for _free_, we're family Naruto. Also stop using sir around me, I'm not your sensei...well not yet. But, the matter remains. Just call me Ashura, like all other monks do." Naruto nodded, and held the happi.

He looked at it, and noticed a letter inside of it. Opening it he found that it was sealed. A note was on it. _"Read when you _witness _your thirteenth fall" _Naruto looked at the man, who smiled.

"I managed to find this in a very special place, enclosed in the letter Naruto. I don't want you to read until your thirteenth birthday. On her return to Konoha, so that you may be able to open it." Naruto looked confused, but felt chakra around the envelope.

It was sealed, and it wasn't Ashuras' chakra either.

Naruto nodded, understanding it now. He slid it into the desk drawer next to him. He unfolded the happy, looking over it. He noticed that it was little too big for him. "It's a future birthday gift, it came with the letter." Naruto nodded, depressed lightly that he couldn't wear it.

However, he wondered how many girls would swoon over him in the future. With long red hair, and this on.

Ashura looked at him, and smiled. "When you are ready to leave with me, I'll make sure that you'll be able to contact your friends inside the village. Even the newer ones you make before departure. Just remember, ignore the harshness of the villagers, for they don't understand what you are. Not yet at least."

Naruto nodded, and held the happi tight. This was his first clothing gift, ever. In fact, it was probably the most expensive gift besides his apartment. He mentally jotted down a note to repay Ashura, even though the old sage told him not to.

Naruto closed his eyes, letting sleep take him once more. He was still very weak at the moment.

Ashura stroked his hair, which the redhead could feel. "You'll be hero one day child, until then...rest." The last visages of clarity left Narutos' mind as sleep took a deeper hold, finally making him succumb to its embrace.

Ashura would later talk to Ayame, telling her of what he had said. Along what he had given him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day, Konoha. Council room.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ashura was listening to the clan heads. Who, in essences were speaking of joint clan business. Like the Akamichi wanting to request some money from the Hyuuga, in turn the Inuzuka wanted some of the Aburame land to train with. The sort of odds, and ends of diplomacy. Which from a peasant point of view. Made absolutely no sense.<p>

Similar to the way, many politicians made sense.

Hiruzen was busy making the deals work, constantly going back and from on the dealings. It was what he called, a mix-match. You had Inuzuka making deals with Aburame, who were making deals with the Yamanka, and the Yamanaka making deals with the Inuzuka. Basically, it was a cluster of policies, trade agreements, and long time banter.

The spiky haired woman, a woman with two fang paintings on her cheeks, roared out laughing. "You're fucking joking right, c'mon no way, that was my kill!" She roared out, the man she was laughing was Inoichi. The Yamanka clan head.

"No, no, the reason you got that deer the last time we all went hunting is because of my jutsu. You were going to miss horribly, and I don't think Hisashi likes arrows in his ass." The Hyuuga head just looked over at them.

"I would have dodged it..." The others snickered, remembering a time where they were kids. When Tsume used to do archery _all _the time with the Hyuugas' late wife. Oh the hilarity, she stated she could do the impossible.

Oh how Hisashi loathed that day, the day a _practice _arrow met his buttocks. Many swore that day, that all the birds in Konoha took flight, and it was because of a _woman's _screaming. Little did many people know, and still to this day...very few know. The woman, was in fact Hisashi, who let the world know how much it hurts to have an arrow shot in your buttocks.

"Yeeeaaahh sure you would buddy!" Inoichi stated laughing, all clan leaders knew about the incident. After all, it was a running joke for years, and for the last two decades. It had been a way to _relive _the events of their childhood. Like at the very moment, Hisashi was blushing mad.

Many always wondered why Jiraiya took him on. He had Minato, albeit before he got serious, was a running joke himself. Maybe Jiraiya needed someone to balance him out, and with Tsume on the team...well it didn't help Hisashi none.

However, one would think that being on Team ten, the designated team of the Fourth Hokage would be an honor. Honor is a very _flexible_ term. Especially if it involves a prankster, an archer, and a pervert.

It just so happen luck would keep Minato from being like his sensei...a super pervert.

Maybe it was because Kushina batted off any woman to get close to him. Hisashi literally watched her stalk him on dates. Pretending to have run into them coincidentally. The death threats she gave to them, by the glare in her eye, wasn't coincidental. It took them a while, but when you got Minato not able to keep his eyes of the redhead. Then you get a redhead not able to take her hands off of him.

You got an orange blend of love, warm, happy, caring, and very romantic. Well, there is a fault in the stars, because one thing they did. Konoha has come to regret, they gave them Naruto. Good lord the Kyuubi brat!

Hisashi hated him. Not because he had the Nine Tailed demon fox. No, no. He wasn't petty like the rest of the villagers. He hated the boy out of a _little _prank he pulled on the elder Hyuuga. He managed to find his blind spot, somehow, and sneak a centipede into his shirt.

Now coming from a man who served with the Aburame clan, this shouldn't have affected him in anyway. Well, you'd be very wrong. You see beetles are one thing, centipedes, especially hairy ones are another.

Especially when they _particularly _want to bite.

He came to find out it was Naruto, because the little shit bragged about it. Tsume was bad, Minato very bad, Kushina was worse. But, oh no. When she had to give the world this little brat. He had, no, needed to be the best/worse of both worlds. Minatos' intelligence, with Kushinas' _habits_.

The reason why he wasn't voicing these, because right now. The next subject was the boy, and it had something to do with the Fire Sage, Ashura, and Hisashi secretly hoped the boy the wrong person had been a victim of one of his pranks.

The next thing that got said, shocked him and the rest of the council. "I'm here on my ancestral niece, Kushinas', behave. As an Uzumaki clan represent." The little brat, was kin to the Fire Sage?!

Tsume, because she liked the boy was smiling.

Inoichi had a calculating look, much like Shikaku did.

Hisashi bore the look of borderline mental breakdown. Cause his little enemy, was literally royalty by standards.

Many other clan heads looked at the man, who then looked at them all.

Ashura noticed the tense silence, and sighed. "Yes...you heard me correctly." The room just nodded, and several people walked in. Carrying Narutos' files. They could tell it was his, because of the Uzumaki seal on them.

"We've brought the boys records as requested Lord Hokage, may we take our leave?" Hiruzen nodded, letting them walk out of the room. There was copies of his file, which were getting passed around. Along with the other students.

One clear thing was Narutos' track record, which was a mile long. Ashura was impressed by it, namely since the files listed him as a _probable lost cause. _A title given to students who may never become ninja.

Yet, here in black ink, was details of his ability to avoid detection against Anbu. A total silence formed into the room. Many clan heads noticed what was being said, but yet what they were looking at.

"I'm here, as the Uzumaki represent, to request that my clan member. One Uzumaki Naruto, be brought under my wing...as his legal guardian." The clan members began to slowly talk. Many of them were in a confused matter.

Jinchuuriki was a powerful excuse to keep him, yet, here was the Fire Sage. Inside his legal rights to take the child, only that he was doing in a more _diplomatic _way. The Hokage was looking on at them. "You may have noticed by now the track record posted on his file, along with grades, and punishments. I ask that you ignore them. For this is not about kicking Naruto out of the academy."

Inoichi was the first to directly speak to the Hokage. "Then why show us these, if he wants the child. He could just say _I want my ancestral nephew. _No offense to the Fire Sage. But, why bring something totally unrelated?"

"Because, they're not unrelated. I intend to bring Naruto back to the village, once I train him properly. Like he was meant to be, but seemingly my friend, Hiruzen. Trusted the matter to the village, and _they _had failed." Ashura pointed out, making the clan heads confused.

How did they fail?

Hiruzen decided to clear the air. "The, the teachers of the academy, failed to treat Naruto like a human being. Unique punishments, not fair tests, and even lackluster taijutsu training. I understand that many times he has skipped out, but look at the starting of the track record. It occurred after seven months after he started. Indicating that he was frustrated, and decided to abandon the conventional means."

"Lord Hokage, no offense, but isn't the academy the only means of becoming Konoha shinobi?" Shibi, head of the Aburame asked.

Ashura shook his head, "I am enacting an old code. If a Sage, or Hokage sees potential inside of a young mind. They have every right to pull the student, and train them his/herself. I see potential in my nephew...thus I'm taking him under my wing."

The clan heads nodded, and looked at each other. Shikuaku was looking at the grades, and he knew that they were wrong. Narutos' speed wasn't below genin, it was well above chunin at best. Inoichi knew from experience since he worked as an Anbu, while also being clan head. The little boy was faster than most others, if not all others. Though the taijutsu was spot on, it was the basics of being ninja. Yet it lacked.

"What makes you think, we'll let you willing take a Jinchuuriki from our village?" A new voice appeared, it was that of Homura. A long time councilor to the current Hokage, and friend. Well, friend would be a touchy term at the moment.

Ashura frowned at the fact that the man just called Naruto a Jinchuuriki. "Because, he's my blood." The Sage simply said, Homura folded his arms. Shaking his head, he had been hearing rumors from the doctors who overheard slight tinges of the Hokages' conversation.

Lacking the little secret heritage of Naruto mind you.

"It does not matter, you had three years to claim him. You did not, and I forbid it. Under grounds of the code of law. You maybe an honored Sage, Ashura, but the law is the law." Hiruzen frowned, not liking the fact that Homura was actually right.

However, the sage stood his ground. "I had no prior knowledge, until recently. When any potential relative was supposed to be notified. Many of you know that I am part of the now disbanded Uzumaki clan. Though I long heard, it was still recognized inside Konoha. Unless I'm mistaken, that Lady Mito trust in her village has fallen into deaf ears."

"You speak as if you knew the Firsts' wife. But, such a thing is impossible, she died when Kushina was ten years old." Hisashi spoke, but Ashura smiled.

"I'm an ancient walking fossil my boy. I'm over two hundred years old...slightly older than the village of Konoha itself." Everyone at the table, except for Hiruzen, Shikaku and Shibi blanched.

The Hokage for knowing prior, and the two having deduced via looking at the old man, or feeling his chakra. Which in itself was _very _unique. "I see...so you were around the times of the founding. Still, it doesn't give leverage over laws." Homura spoke with authority. However, Hiruzen who had took the time brush up on some history of the laws.

There was many in Konoha by the way.

He then spoke up, "_I, the Hokage, hold the position nullify such laws. For in special cases, some laws may not govern certain individuals. Based on nationality, customs, ethnic descent, and religious sect. By my hand, Hashirama Senju. _I hold the position to nullify the law based on descent, and religious sect."

Everyone looked towards the Hokage, and he passed the law book around. They each nodded as they read it, some begrudgingly agreeing. Others happy that they would see Naruto off, like Tsume, who had seen the poor pup suffer.

No child should work at age seven, just to eat.

Shikaku actually was one of the clan heads that felt bad for him as well. Having witness villagers make him run away, crying. If it had been his son, then he would be out strangling, murdering, and annihilating. All those who had hurt him.

Sadly Kushina wasn't around to do such.

"What of Jiraiya, or Tsunade. Are they not his legal god parents? They should have a say in the matter." Homura added in, however, having enough. The Hokage slammed his fist on the table, and turned to the old councilor.

He roared at him. "Tsunade is nothing but a drunk now of days. Jiraiya, though a good teacher, is lecherous, immature, and not ready for children. Let alone Naruto, and if they really wanted him. They'd came back, when I called for them. They knew damn well that Kushina was with child at the time. I even told them the child survived! Still they're a no show."

"But, Lord Hokage. The village needs the Jinchuuriki to remain in power, if he's taken away. Then we'll be weak against others of his kind!" The door clicked open, and in came the Takikage. Having been in the village for a few weeks, wanting to attend the Starlight Festival as a show of diplomatic support.

He had a furious look adorn his brow. "You will not speak of such people with scorn, as if they had a choice! You may be the Hokages' right hand man. I'll still beat you to a bloody pulp, if you ever say something akin to them being a weapon ever again!"

"And, you are? I am correct in what I said, Jinchuuriki are weapons. Naruto Uzumaki is our weapon...and he should remain in the village as such." Hiruzen stood in defense of Horuda. Getting up, he looked at Homura.

"Get out! Now, I will not tolerate anyone going against my rights as Lord. Out!" The Hokage shouted, Homura moved to say something, but loud slam came from the table. Tsume was itching with anger.

"Hey dumb ass, he said get the fuck out!" She shouted, making the other clan heads shake their heads. Oh boy, they got Tsume started...Hisashi slightly felt a pain creep up him. The councilor left the room, and Horuda turned to Hiruzen.

"Forgive my intrusion, and yes I overheard many things. I was waiting to discuss possibly of bringing in Taki warriors into the festival. However, it would seem as if I stumbled into the talks of my daughter's _rescuer_." The man slightly laughed, rubbing the back of his long green hair.

Hiruzen waived him off, and Tsume spoke up. "Oh, that cute little dragonfly was yours. Well, yeah, you do bare her scent. My son went out to play with her that day, with Hinata Hyuuga. So, not only did Naruto save some of our kids from a beat down. He saved a Kage's daughter...huh." Tsume said, smiling.

Remember all the princesses Minato rescued, oh, and the many death threats she help Kushina write. It was hilarious. There was one ready to jump the future fourths' bones on the spot too.

Kushina nearly killed her.

Hourda nodded, and bowed respectfully. "I'm pleased to meet you then, your son has been the talk of my daughter as well. As well as the Hyuuga daughter, they're getting along just fine. However, I overheard that the young boys' uncle is here." He looked around, and noticed no red hair on anyone.

He did notice a very old man to his right. "So...which one here is it?" The old man coughed. Making the Takikage shoot back slightly, this man was the kid's uncle?!

"I'm the one, Ashura Uzumaki. I'm pleased to see that the bloodline of the Shinrin u~ōkā, are running strong." The Takikage smiled, and felt respected. Not many identified his clan name, let alone call them by it in respect.

This was due to the former clan wars inside of the Taki region not too long ago.

However, Horuda became confused. Should the boy's uncle look a little bit younger? "I didn't know that his uncle was an elder...are you sure your the boy's uncle?" Ashura nodded, and smiled.

"I'm over two hundred years old my dear boy, sorry...I'm getting really tired of saying my age over and over. I'm his ancestral uncle." The Takikage nodded, before taking a double look. He was over two hundred, what in the name of the Gods was he using?!

Hiruzen decided to step in, and end all further banter. "Under my power, I call this meeting adjourned. Naruto Uzumaki will be going with Ashura Uzumaki at the end of this year. Aburame sector sixteen, training lands eight-nine will be used by Inuzuka. Hyuuga may cultivate the ointment from Yamanka flowers, and lastly...Nara deer will used by the Hyuuga in research for ointments. Now, lets take our leave."

The Takikage watched as the others began to leave, and waited on the Hokage. Hiruzen turned to him smiling, "I'm glad you stepped in...I was getting ready to lunge at him." The Hokage stated. Horuda only smiled.

"Anything for an old ally."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later. Konoha park.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The children around them were playing. She could see Naruto playing tag with the other children which made her happy. Teuichi was sitting by his daughter, and he smiled. "I managed to possibly find several people Ayame. So, if you want too...you could go on that trip. You just need to train them before you leave."<p>

"Thank you father." She said, while holding his hand. They watched as Naruto ran away from Kiba, who was running on all fours at him. Fū, lack of a better term, was dashing at him. They were throwing fake shuriken.

It was ninja tag after all. Naruto was easily dodging them, she heard someone come behind her. It was Ashura, who then took a seat on the ground. Just behind was Chiruku. His body guard, and fellow monk.

"I see young Naruto is playing...the medicine must be working after all. Yet, it is getting dark." Ashura laminated, remembering his times as a child. They all nodded, in agreement to the sage.

Ayame then turned to him, "what did the council say?"

"He may leave, at the end of this year. If you are going with us, then I advise that you be ready for a long journey." She nodded, and made a note to make herself more physically ready for the journey ahead.

Teuichi turned the older man, "So what happens now?"

Ashura merely smiled, and turned to him. "Now we look towards a newer dawn."


	9. New years

Hello, you lovely fans, and followers...stalkers of The rise of the Nidaime Juubi.

It's me your friend Blaze here, and I want to say thank you. I really mean it, I hope Christmas was good, and new years even better. Anyway, I want to just say how awesome its been writing for you. I'm sorry if its not coming out fast enough, or if its seems like I'm taking forever on it (which I am...not gonna lie...been tired) so hold out with me just a little bit longer.

Anyway, I'll be working on what I can, and when I can. I'm currently trying to balance out my work life at General electric/Soon to be Electrolux. I'm working 40+ hours a week, and such. I come home and go to bed. So I really don't have time to write, and right now I'm sick and such. Which is why its been harder to push out more chapters lately.

Anyway, never fear, don't worry bout it too much. The Next chapter will have a time skip in it, so we'll be rolling the story along. However, I want to take this moment, and once again thank you for your continued support. I'm just an average working man, and anime has always been my passion. So its nice to see that people like my writing (self admitting I suck at this.) However, its been so nice to have good reviewers like you come into the story, and say what is needed to say.

I appreciate you all. So with that, I want to ask a question. What do you all want out of this story, like, what would make you go "Oh, holy crap, really...wait, now that's why that was there" you know the stuff people don't get until they put the pieces together.

Anyway, Review, Fav, and follow.

God bless each of you, and Happy belated New years. Next chapter should be here sometime next weekend. If I can muster up the strength.

-this message will be deleted within five days.-


	10. No new chapters for a while

I'm really sorry, but with this, I cannot promise how long. I just got a call this morning, at 8:34am. My mother, who had been suffering from kidney cancer, and was placed in the hospital for being sick for a little bit found out what put her back in the hospital. The cancer had spread throughout her lungs, and she doesn't have long. Her husband, my step father, who always had hope...well...he was the one that told me the news.

It's not good news. Anyway, sorry guys. It'll be a while for a new chapter to be out...maybe even a few months. I don't know. I'm just wanting to keep you all informed on the situation/status of the story. It's by no means dead, not by a long shot. I appreciate your patience, and respect. If I could ask one thing, could you please put **_Angie Brock _**in your prayers.

Too whatever God/Goddess/deity your praying to at the time. I love you all, and I'm sorry.

-Blaze


	11. Thank you

I want to thank you all for your continued support, and such. I'm sorry to say that as of Sunday at 8:00a.m. My mother _**Angela Michele Brock. **_Passed away, I gathered with her side of the family, and we're going to be doing the funeral soon. God bless you all, and thank you for the prayers. As for the story at the moment...I don't even know anymore.

Blaze Raptor.

P.S. Please bare in mind, if I choose not to continue this story...I'm not having the will to write such a story...sorry.


End file.
